The Black Knight & The Ice Queen
by Lmoore3
Summary: The city of Arendelle is in trouble. 5 years ago, an incident has created a shadow over this fair city. You are the Black Knight, an original hero based off of your favorite storybook character. Now, it's the present day and more heroes and villains are showing up. Can you find out who caused this mess before the 'Hero of Arendelle' starts coming after you? Male Reader X Elsa!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I went dark for quite awhile but I wanted to think long and hard about this new superhero story I've been developing. It took me awhile but I needed to make sure the plot really sticks or it wouldn't be interesting or elaborate enough to follow.**

**Also, Male Reader X Elsa **

**OR Black Knight X Ice Queen **

**OR Black Ice**

**You choose. Either way, on with this starter chapter for my new superhero series.**

**Review and comment on what you think of it so far?**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Today...<strong>_

"It was a calm, cool night Sunday night. The street lights were on and the St. Louis City was illuminated in it's bright glow. People on the streets walking around in groups with not a care in the world, completely oblivious to what the world is going through," you narrated as you eye the skyline of your city from a rooftop.

"But I'm getting a little ahead of myself when I should start reflecting on how I came to be up here," you say to the reader as you take a seat and start explaining what happened. "A few years ago, there was an incident. This incident would change everything we all knew about biology, science and magic all at the same time.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...What Happened Here?!...<strong>_

What started out as a simple promotion of a new medicine that just came out of production and the results were spectacular, however, while everyone was busy with the festivities, an unknown burglar broke into the corporate building and set off a meltdown of radiation that would engulf the city. You were there when it was happening and in a final act of desperation, you lockdown the building but you manage to escape before the lockdown was complete. However, the building couldn't contain the blast as it imploded on itself and you were caught in the radius of the radiation waves being sent from the building's epicenter.

The radiation was an **_'experimental body enhancement in fluid/gas form'_ **that could change/rewrite a person's genetic code with a random element of unknown proportions. It was suppose to help people with diseases live longer, if not cure/purge them to be at full health. But that incident created more problems then it's worth. The fallout released a huge, microscopic wave of radiation into the surrounding area. People who were caught within it's radius were instantly coughing up blood as they breathe it in or they fell onto the ground unconscious, suffering the effects of the change as the world would soon change around them. You barely escaped blast radius by hopping into your car, however, a little bit of the radiation leaked into your car as you escape the city limits and headed back to St. Louis.

Elsa and Anna lucked out for being away from the city limits due to being invited to Corona City for their cousin's wedding. However, by the time they found out about what happened in Arendelle, it was too late. The damage was done, less then 50 were dead, over 100 injured and about 200 missing after the fallout. The sisters couldn't be let into the city limits until radiation leakage was contained, isolated and neutralized within the quarantine zone. When they cooled down the reactor (literally with cryogenic ice hoses), and started repairing the city, all hell began to break lose. People who were hospitalized began to feel **'different'** after the fallout, they began to change, morph and alternate between appearance until they didn't look like themselves anymore, which caused A LOT of hysteria in the hospitals which spread onto the streets.

By the end of the 1st week, Arendelle would never be the same ever again...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...<strong>_

_It all started on that day, your parents announced the relocation to Arendelle due to a job promotion and so far, you weren't too happy about it but despite all that has happened in Corona, you're willing to give it a shot. It was your last day in Corona High School and so far everyone wasn't to keen to see you go. Teachers and students who have supported your actions ever since your debut here in that fine institution sent good bye letters and farewells to you personally before you ever left campus._

_You had some good friends, they were Rapunzel Corona and Eugene Rider. By being the principle's daughter, she automatically has full immunity to consequences involving discipline, even when she wasn't the one actually causing it._

_As you said good bye to your friends, they got an idea to pose with you for one last 'selfie' picture as a remembrance of you. Just for fun, Rapunzel gave you a small peck on the cheek just to let you know you were the best thing that ever happened to her. Eugene didn't like it when his girlfriend would kiss you on her own accord but Rapunzel would always stay by his side no matter what, so you weren't complaining if she was taken or not but it wouldn't matter anyway, because you already moved away within that week after you stop going to school._

_Once you made it to St. Louis, life sort of sped up. First, you get the notice of being home schooled and that your father was going to take you to his 'new' job. The ride over to the corporate building was a bit long since it was in the next city over, Arendelle._

_As you and your father came in for your appointment, you felt like you were in technological and bioengineering heaven. Everything you saw in the testing chambers were things that a superhero could use to his advantage. You were on the verge begging your father to ask for a job here as well but you thought it wouldn't last long._

_It was there on the top floor of the corporation, that you met Mr. Anderson, a strong man with a determined dream: to bring Arendelle and the world into the next stage of a futuristic utopia. You couldn't admit but you wanted to do the same exact thing when you became interested in bio-engineering. You wanted to help people but you had so many ideas in your head, you didn't know what to achieve first._

_Eventually, a nice secretary brings you and your dad into a lengthy room with a blond haired man at the far end of the room, behind a white table._

_"Good afternoon, Mr. (L/N) and... Mr. (L/N) Jr.," he intruded despite not knowing that you were the 3rd (III)._

_"My name is Adgar Anderson, CEO and Owner of ACES," the man said as he announced his company's acronym name_

_"ACES," you ask, not knowing/or hearing that acronym before._

_"Yes, **A**rendelle **C**orporation of **E**ngineering and **S**cience," the man said without a hint of a stutter and a smile._

_The conversation between adults were boring. Mr. Anderson gave the rundown of the usual work ethic, responsibilities and rewards. When it felt like was time for you to leave the room__, Mr. Anderson asked your father if he could see you alone while he left with his wife (the secretary/other owner of ACES) to see what his new job would be like. _

**_*And so began your journey from zero to hero...just like that.*_**

_"So what do you want to talk about, sir," you ask._

_"It's not about what we are going to talk about, it's about what YOU are going to do, for me and my family," he clarified as the mood intensified._

_"What do you mean, sir," you ask feeling nervous as all get out._

_"What I'm about to tell you and assign you may impact you on a very high level of pressure," he warned as you prepared for the verbal backlash._

_"It's about my eldest daughter, Elsa, she's...dying," the CEO/Corporation owner confessed as you gasped._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Back To Reality...<strong>_

You quickly shake your head out of your historic background and focus on the task at hand. You eye two, distant guys with a stare down of their attire and clothes. They're wearing trench coats with black fedora hats, with a familiar and unfamiliar protruding out of their side pockets.

"Gun. Possibly a pistol. No bigger then a 9mm but the other one seems to have a device, possibly a phone. Must have something important on it if you are going into a bank after hours," you deduce as you jump off the rooftop and Shadow Dash to the next rooftop.

"Thugs with a death wish and a itchy trigger finger to rob somebody...," you say as you tail the thugs from the rooftop as they continue on towards a bank.

"Or something," you concluded as you narrow your eyes onto the two assailants who broke the window to the front door to open the lock on the other side to gain entry into the bank.

The second the goons broke the glass, the bank instantly sends a silent alarm straight to the police station, however the nearest police station is 4.3 miles (via 20 blocks away) from the bank. You knew the cops won't make it before the men walk away with the loot, even if a squad car was headed towards your position at full speed.

"The nearest police car will be here possibly in 2 and a half minutes which gives me enough to gift wrap these idiots for the cops," you conclude as jump off the building and walk towards the bank's entrance.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Soon...Inside the Bank...<strong>_

"Alright, Mac. It won't be too long before cops are on our a$$e$, so I suggest you get that encryption code out to speed this heist up quicker," Mac says in an impatient, yet paranoid tone.

"I'm trying, Marv but the codes change every day, it's amazing I was able to hack the security codes for the bank otherwise, we may not get another shot at this for another month," Marv says not trying to sound pressured as he found the code he was looking for on his GALAXY- SG phone (that he possibly stole) and input it on the electronic lock.

"**_ACCESS GRANTED_**," the electronic voice answered as the blast door to the safe opens and the lights come on, stunning the thieves for a few seconds as they gaze at the shiny pieces of gold bars sitting in their respective places.

"Where rich, Mac. Where rich," Marv said as he was staring at the large gold bars in awe.

"Not yet, ya dumbo. We gotta get this loot out of here before HE shows up," Mac said that brought Marv out of his trance and into reality.

"Right. I've got the bag right here," Marv said as he quickly unfolded a bag so they can start loading the loot.

Mac and Marv knew that since St. Louis was your playground, they worry about you A LOT more then the cops. In a usual scenario, like tonight, they would have 10 minutes to get what they can carry and scram before the cops show up. When you came along, you would cut that time limit in half and the result would leave them tied up in some rope at the base of a light post in front of the bank...everytime.

"Well, well, if isn't my favorite crooks: The Bank Bandits," you announce in a comical tone as you appear out of nowhere making the thugs jump in fear of your sudden appearance.

"Oh, sh*t, Mac. It's the Black Knight," Marv said as he backed up in fear.

"I see that, Marv. Now get him," Mac ordered his bigger, (younger) brother to attack you with his fists.

You knew fighting these guys was like flipping a burger on a hot grill. You sidestep and stick your foot, so Marv would trip over your foot and land face first into a glass table, obliterating the glass as it pieces went onto the floor in an instant. You could tell he was breathing but you knew he would be out for quite a while.

"All too easy," you say as you eye Mac, who quickly pulls out a pistol (just like you guessed before) and aims it at you, although he's so scared his arm is trembling.

"Listen, Mac. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," you said as you approached the nervous gunman.

"Please, man. Not the hard way," Mac says as he backs up towards the safe.

"All you have to do is put the gun down and I won't hurt you," you said as you slowed your walking speed.

"You said that the last time and I winded up with a black and numb leg that I couldn't move for a week and Marv had his neck popped when you karate chopped him like a ninja," he said as he remembered laying on a bed gurney with his leg in a cast and his brother next to him with an ice pack to his neck.

"Because you both were holding a little girl hostage," you shot back making him even more nervous.

"It was supposed to be a simple grocery robbery," he complains as you shake your head in annoyance.

"Filled with little league soccer girls coming from a victorious soccer game," you clarified even further and in anger.

You and him would go back and forth in an argument that would last for thirty seconds and it was irritating the both of you to no end. So to end this confrontation, you quickly came up with a plan.

"Okay, fine. Mac, you win. Just get out of here, now before the cops show up," you warned as you felt tired of this game of bickering.

"You sure," he said in surprised as he lowered the gun slightly.

"I won't even give chase," you said as you back away with your hands.

"Okay, thanks...but just to be sure...," he began as held the gun up, aimed at your head. You quickly create a Shadow Burst onto the ground which creates a thick, indoor cloud of darkness. Eventually, the only thing that could be heard were gunshots, struggling sounds and punches/kicks. It was all over in a minute and one person stood tall over the other two.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...Continued...<strong>_

_"She's been diagnosed with this everlasting disease of a cold heart when she was born and it has slowly affected her entire body over the years, in other words...," he began as he eyed a picture of all the family members together in the snow on a calm, Christmas Day many years ago. _

_"She must be kept at subzero temperatures at all times, because if she was too reach above 33 degrees Fahrenheit, she would die of heat stroke within a minute if not seconds," you deduce as the man in front of you feels the need to shed a tear._

_"I never thought it was possible, but apparently, it is," you yourself at your own opinion. "But what does it have to do with me?"_

_"Your father is quite a talker, and if he wasn't lying over the phone when we talked last month, he said you were one of the best doctors he knows because you took care of him when got sick in the past and got 3 bones broken last year in which he made a full recovery,"_

_"You don't need to go any further, just tell me what you want," you quickly cut off, knowing you've heard this speech before._

_"I...need you to cure my daughter of this cold sickness," he says as you start to get nervous underneath your collar._

_"Personally, sir, I'm not a doctor and if word spreads beyond this room that I'm doing this, I may wind up arrested," you pointed out._

_"Which is why I will send for everything you need to be delivered at your house, and rest assured, if you can cure my daughter, you will have my respect for life," Mr. Anderson said in confident and begging tone._

_"But what if I...*ahem*...can't...cure her," you slowly say in a whisper._

_"Let's try not to think about it until it happens, okay, My family's happiness and Elsa's health rests in your hand," he said as you felt 3 tons of pressure fall onto your shoulders._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Minutes Later...Outside The Bank...<strong>_

A squad car consisting of 2 off duty cars get a call of a "robbery in progress" from HQ due to the silent alarm that the thugs tripped although they were itching for some action on a slow night.

"These robberies are getting more and more common at nighttime," Sgt. Dave commented.

"I know, ever since these freaks started popping up out of the blue, the bank robbers we deal with are 'normal' people with a low reality complex," Sgt. Louis commented back as they drove up to a interesting sight.

There was Mac and Marv AKA the Bank Bandits, bound and gagged by a special black rope with a ghastly feel to it. The cops could feel the uncomfortable 'effect' by they paid it no mind as they got out of the squad car and shined a flashlight onto the barely conscious brothers.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Mac and Marv, The Bank Bandits. Two brothers who have a stupid habit of getting caught by the police every so often, must be our lucky day, eh partner," Officer Dave asked the brothers who could only look at the officers in surprise with their mouths covered excluding their ears.

"Sure is," Officer Louis answered with a smirk.

"Hmm. What's this," Officer Dave asked as he pulled a not from off the rope that was binding the brothers.

_"Courtesy Of Your Friendly Neighborhood **Black Knight,**" _the note read as the police are baffled by this extreme piece of evidence.

"Let's get these 2 out of here and then we'll write up a report to the police chief about the vigilante," Officer Louis suggested as he got the still tied up brothers into the squad car.

"That sounds like a good idea. He may want to add this to the evidence locker," Officer Dave answered as he put the note in his pocket for later and got into the driver's side of the squad car.

You, on the other hand, were on top of a rooftop watching the whole scene go down.

"That's your average, everyday police officers. Are more surprised of vigilantes doing their work for them," you said as you Shadow Dashed across the rooftop and onto another and another until you disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Flashback...Continued...<em>**

_Coming up with the formula to forever cure Mr. Anderson's eldest daughter, Elsa was nerve wracking as it was uncomfortable. When you asked for a sample of Elsa's blood, the DNA results were shocking and surprising. You've studied many diseases and poisons before but nothing on this level of frost and snow. It's amazing that Elsa was still alive up to this point...but not for too long anyway. But after a few days, you asked your father to bring you back to Arendelle Corp, so you could give Mr. Anderson your finalization of Elsa's condition._

_"Elsa's DNA is like the upper atmosphere into space, the colder she gets, the more life is sucked out of her until there is nothing left but a...frozen corpse," you said uncomfortably as the CEO drew a sad face as you continued. "That's why no medicine has been able to cure her because the medicine wouldn't make it far into her system before it would freeze somewhere in her veins and dissolve," you explain as the CEO begins to get you meaning. _

_"The only way to cure Elsa is to use a last resort. Do you or your company have access to ANY kind of...radiation or hazardous material," you questioned as Mr. Anderson held his tongue before speaking._

_"You think...radiation...is going to cure my daughter," Adgar said feeling like this could be the end of Elsa's life._

_"In my opinion, it's the **ONLY** surefire way that I can make a cure **FOR** her. That is, if you let me make some improvements to it, that way I can test it before we can actually use it for a trial run on your daughter," you deduce._

_"Do what you have to and hurry, the doctors have given her less than 3 months and her birthday is coming up soon," he says as you eye a picture of the whole family in the Appalachian Mountains for a skiing trip. The tall, blonde haired girl stuck out but she looked at perfect health in the picture then how Adgar is describing her now. You blush at bit in your mind, but her condition doesn't make you smile at all._

_"I will. If this works, consider this an early birthday gift," you say as get off your rump and walk out of the office._

_"Godspeed, young hero," Adgar whispers as the door closes._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Flashback...The Expermental Breakthrough...<em>**

_You researched, tested, experimented, and failure after failure, you hit a breakthrough on your 10th and final trial. You looked at the sample of 'ice' blood that was Elsa's and you pulled out a vial of **('altered form of experimental radiation')** curing agent, tipped it ever so slightly and let the contents drop onto the blood sample. You quickly put the tab onto a microscope, so you could observe it's progress. Slowly but surely, the agent turned the dark purple looking blood cells into pure red blood cells within 30 seconds. It was a miracle but you still needed more testing and trial run results before you thought it was time to give it to Mr. Anderson but time wasn't on your side. You decided to wing it and give it to him the next day._

**_*After you left your lab, the test tube you left with Elsa's purified blood began to turn slightly ice blue but maintained it's healthy nature.*_**

_When you gave the vial to Mr. Anderson the next day, you only requested that he won't giveaway your identity to Elsa if the cure works. You'd wish to remain a enigma to her as her savior. As long as she's cured, she can move on with her life when she is ready. And with that request delivered, you left the corporation to get some personal time to __yourself._

_Within a week of giving the cure to Mr. Anderson for his daughter, you would ask your dad about visiting ACES on your own for a job. He simply agreed if Mr. Anderson was expecting you and you KNEW he would. You just wanted to know the update about Elsa's condition because he never called or emailed you about what happened and what the results were. That is until you visited ACES when your patience and curiosity were hitting their breaking points._

_"Excuse me, is Mr. Anderson in," you ask the receptionist at the front desk._

_"Yes, he is but who are you, sir," she ask writing after writing something down on her notepad._

_"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)," you answered._

_"Wait a minute. The son of that new employee we just hired not too long ago," the receptionist asked in a surprised tone._

_"Yeah, that's me," you clarified to her as she quickly pushed a button on the pager and quickly started speaking in a freaked out tone._

_"Uh, sir? The boy you talked to me about earlier, he's here," she quickly in an unladylike manner._

_"HE'S HERE!? (Y/N) IS HERE?! SEND HIM IN," the CEO said over the pager. __When you walk into his office, you were caught off guard by a bear hug and a extremely happy Mr. Anderson._

_"(Y/N), I bring some news about my daughter's health," he says with a excited smile._

_"How is she," you ask, not needing to ask him since he wants to you about it first._

_"She's...She's...," he began but kept stopping until he confessed. "She's normal again! It's a miracle," he said as he wraps you in another bear hug. "The serum you developed, it worked wonders. Not only is she healthy, she's also active. She can run, exercise, play, all without feeling a hint of coldness," he says as you only smile in surprise. "She even has an interest in self-defense classes and already she can go one-on-one with the teacher...and almost win 2/5 times and beat 5 people with upper belts...at once," he says with a smile as you are dumbfounded._

_"Amazing. The serum is exceeding beyond my expectations, however, don't get TOO worked up, sir. Remember, she's still a survivor, so she stills needs to be checked up every so often," you pointed out despite not making Mr. Anderson lose his smile._

_"Your right but then again when I think about it, this formula you made could be the stepping stone into something bigger...something for everlasting human health. This could be the revolution the human race has been looking for," he says as you start to get his meaning. __"I need you to do me another favor."_

_"Lemme guess. You want me to make more of that serum, right," you blindly answer._

_"You read my mind. You see, I made a few calls to a couple doctors who examined Elsa in the past and they've concluded the results themselves, she was at perfect health again, and they wanted to know the man and serum who made it all happen," he says as you are stunned._

_"Oh, boy," you mutter getting a weird feeling of where this might be headed._

_"(Y/N), you are going to be rich and famous before you even make it to college," he says as he leads you out of the office to discuss further details._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Later...At Your Home...<strong>_

You made it back to your home with minimum difficult and distractions. Your home was still the same after all these years, however due to "the Incident," your parents went missing due to the chaos in the city of Arendelle and some of the fallout leaked into St. Louis, so your city was in lockdown too but you lucked out for living in the suburban area. The radiation didn't come out this far or in this direction, so you were safe but everyone else, who knows? After St. Louis came out of the quarantine, you've waited for your parents to come back home but as the weeks turned into months and months into years, you began to lose hope and everyone within Arendelle who were missing family members were feeling the same way.

With villains running rampant in the streets of Arendelle, not many forms of authority could stop them but then again, what could you do to stop this madness?

The memories that have led up to this point, what do they mean? Are we free to choose who we want to be or is it something else? Because the rules of living have changed ever since that day.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Fast-Forwarding Flashback...The Day Of The Incident...<em>**

_It only took a week and you became famous...within the company. Employees would applaud you from all around for the biggest success in the Anderson. You couldn't tell your father what you were up to because you didn't want to spoil the surprise for him at a special unveiling ceremony...in your honor. Adgar needed a good way to promote his future merchandise and since you gave him the hope he need, the least he could do was give you a statue in your honor (and to say **'Thanks'** for saving his daughter's life). _

_As the ceremony got underway, you wondered where everyone you knew was. Mom and Dad were on their way but then you remembered that Adgar told you that Elsa and Anna went out of town for Elsa's birthday. You weren't complaining as long as she had fun, you didn't care. Soon, at height of the ceremony, Adgar wanted to tell everyone about what you've brought to the table within a speech. Delegates from all over (including from rival businesses) were in the crowd wondering what Adgar had up his sleeves this time while a few photographers and journalists were prepared to get a quick interview._

_"I'm a pleased to announce that this new medicine should revolutionize a new beginning for human health. People living longer, happier, healthier lives. It's a step forward in the direction that someday in the future, people will be able to regrow lost limbs after a war effort or suffering from an impossible condition but as always, we, the human race must be careful and cautious to take it one step at a time," Mr. Anderson spoke over the intercom._

_ "Because the proof is that man," he began as he motioned you to come on stage as you were far off to the side while a slide show picture of your formula came onto a screen beside him. "I've tasked this young man into doing the impossible for me," he said as held his breath to muster the courage to speak the biggest secret in his family. _

_"I asked him to create a cure for my eldest daughter, Elsa who was diagnosed with a deteriorating, cold heart...," he said as a few people in the crowd gasped while the journalists told their photographers to record this for the front page news. _

_ "...And ever since he gave this formula to me so I could give it to her, she is better then ever before. It warms my heart that I didn't lose a daughter this year and it was all because of this man here," he says pointing to you with a smile. "He made all of this possible and for your kindness, loyalty and dedication, I would first like to present this...," he said with a wave of his hand to signal some people to bring forth a long and heavy box, big enough to hold a weapon. As he unboxed it, Adgar grabbed the scabbard and lifted it up as a sign of strength._

_"When I was but a boy I witnessed my grandfather give this sword and scabbard to my father and when my father made this company, he did the same thing to me by blessing this sword onto the next generation within the Anderson name," Adgar explained as he removed the sword then slid it back into the scabbard. __"This piece of history is the Black Knight's sword and scabbard. It marks a milestone in how we keep family close and make the best choices in life. When I met this man, I didn't know he could work wonders but as of that moment, he gave me something worth wondering about him and you proved it by creating this medicine to help those less fortunate then others. So__, it is with great pride that I would like to pass this family heirloom to you, (Y/N)," he says as you take the heirloom while everyone in the audience is applauding with enthusiasm._

_"You would make a great Anderson one day, (Y/N)...if you wanted to," he says into your ear which makes you smile but flustered at the same time. Was he really suggesting a approval to marry one of his daughters? Wow. This was truly the best day of your life...and soon to be the worst._

_After you walk off stage, you quickly put the scabbard into your car (so no one would see it) and decided to help back into the building to download some projects that were already going through beta testing. After you finish the downloads and put the flash drive into your pocket, you check a few of the security cameras to see if anyone is still left in the building and you did. You see one guy in the reactor room, a few floors below you. He looked a bit lonely working on the computer monitor, so you decide to walk down the stairs and say hi. Apparently, when you made it down into the reactor room, something seemed off. Security was gone due to the ceremony outside, so someone could easily sneak into the building and cause mayhem. _

_While you and the other scientist, Fred were chatting about those "what if" moments throughout you lives, a masked stranger in a dark trench coat was able to infiltrate the building and find the reactor room. He made sure of it to stay out of your line of sight until Fred needed to use the restroom after he asked you a favor to check the cooling temperatures for the reactor. It wasn't anything extreme (and you were bored after receiving the award anyway), so you just needed to record the temperatures of the reactor so the higher ups know that the men down here are taking care of the reactor and everything it does. You went down to check the meters and once you were out of range from the computers, the unidentified man made his move. He plugged in a flashdrive and uploaded a virus that forced the cooling systems in the room to disable themselves while he turned up the pressure to maximum output. _

_On instinct, you knew something bad was happening and the red **"WARNING"** lights couldn't calm you down at all. You hurriedly ran back to the computer desk to see the layout of what's happening to the reactor but when you got back to the compute panel, you eyed the controls, they were all smashed and broken with sparks popping out. You heard footsteps running back up to the nearest stairwell. Within the span of a minute, you knew this was sabotage and the whole building and everyone in the surrounding area was going to perish...unless you do something. When Fred came back, he was freaking out and quickly questioned you in a yelling manner but you couldn't answer, you were busy trying to do something about the reactor meltdown._

_"All controls are either jammed or non-responsive and the reactor's core is going to reach critical levels...and I can't shut it down," you confess as you are trying every piece of equipment that was busted or operational to reverse the energy output of the reactors._

_"How did this happen," Fred ask grabbing his hair in fear._

_"Someone snuck in and pulled a quick sabotage on us and the reactor before we could do anything about it," you said not letting your eyes dart away from the panel of buttons in front of your hands._

_"Are you sure because you were the only one in the room when I left," he say clarifying your loneliness._

_"Positive but we will worry about him later, now we have to worry about this meltdown," you commented knowing 'innocent' human lives are at a bigger risk then the one who got away. _

_**"REACTOR MELTDOWN HAS REACHED CRITICAL LEVELS. PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA. REPEAT, EVACUATE THE AREA NOW,"** the computerized voice said as it echoed throughout the building. People from the upper floors heard the alarm and were quickly running for their lives as you try to adapt to the new situation._

_"Great, so much for shutting down the reactor," you say with sarcasm as you punch in a new set of codes onto the computer for a new idea that instantly formed into your head._

_"What's Plan B, (Y/N)," Fred said as he started getting the urge to soil himself under extreme anxiety and fright._

_"Well, if we can't stop the meltdown, we'll just have to try and contain it within the corporation's walls. You run for the exit and warn everyone outside, I'm inputting the building lockdown code...NOW," you finish as you press the last button and a different alarm starts ringing throughout the building. You quickly grab a cordless headset that is tapped into the speakers that everyone in the buildings can hear._

_"ATTENTION, ALL PERSONAL WITHIN THE ACES BUILDING! THE CORE REACTOR IS SET TO OVERLOAD IN JUST A FEW MINUTES," you said into the headset which broadcasted into anyone who wasn't paying attention to the alarms the first time." BE ADVISED TO RUN FOR THE NEAREST EXIT AND GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THE ACES BUILDING AS POSSIBLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS...**IS...NOT**...**A DRILL**," you shout over speakers as everyone runs for the exits with haste and hysteria._

_You quickly toss the headset to the side as you and Fred run for the lobby exit while Fred has something on his mind._

_"How do you even know the lockdown code," he asked in surprise._

_"When Mr. Anderson told me it, I realized it was my social security number in front of my birthday, back-to-back," you answer as you and him make a run for the exit directly a floor above you while a blast door seals off the lab._

_"You know, people may blame you for this if word gets out," Fred says as another blast door seals itself behind you guys._

_"I know that's why I'm going to investigate this dilemma when the heat dies down before it comes to that," you answer back as you and him make it out of the stairwell and into the lobby._

_You notice the ski-mask and trench coat on the floor. Your 'suspect' must have ditched them to blend in with the populace. You quickly scoop them into your hands as you run faster towards the front doors, that were starting to seal themselves. You and Fred are the last ones out as you look around the crowd for Mr. Anderson. For the first time ever when you spot him, you see him with a mad expression of hate on his face._

_"(Y/N), What is the meaning of this," the CEO said in anger, expecting some lie of excuse for him not to be angry at you._

_"Short version, someone snuck into the lower lab where the reactor is and set it off to have a **'Radiation Meltdown.'** Get to the microphone and have everyone get far away from the building as possible," you instructed until he stopped you one last time._

_"Do you have any suspects or witnesses," he asked making sure you're being honest._

_"Just Fred, but I do have the suspect's clothes right here, I'll take this stuff back to my house and I'll have an answer for you later but for now, civilian safety is the top priority. The meltdown will go off in about 2 minutes," you instructed as you and him parted ways. That would be the last time you ever see him alive again. __You quickly got into your car and drove as fast as you could to get away from the ACES building. The drive through Arendelle felt like an eternity...even at the speed you were going until a flash of light filled the air._

_The people could watch and wait and see the wave of light consisting of the rainbow spectrum (and a hint of lightening) was traveling at 110 mph in every direction of the ACES building. Despite being protect by your car, when the radiation passed over, you thought you were safe but when you made it out of the city limits, your nose started bleeding and your vision began to blur like you were DUI but you calmed down and keep going until you made it home. You quickly started losing strength as you slowly made it towards the front door, you head was aching, your legs were quaking and your eyes felt like their were going blind. You opened the door and close it just as quickly then you make it towards your family room couch and flop yourself onto the cushions and past out, completely unaware of the changes that are happening to you and around you. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>...On that day, you unlocked...<strong>_

_**"SHADOW MATTER"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>*Overview:*<strong>_

**_*(Over the course of the 5 year timeskip, you have develop and experimented with your powers with extreme mental control combined with a powerful will to never give up or give in to your weaknesses.)*_**

User has the ability to create near-indestructible, otherworldly constructs out of a substance which acts as both Matter and Energy, but at the same time being neither one. Users can change ether into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

This power is mainly used by those with _**Aether Manipulation**_, and, due to the similarities, by those with _**Nether Manipulation** _and _**Magic**_.

_***Move set:***_

Shadow Dash - Allows you to teleport short distances like across buildings.

Shadow Burst - Allows you to disperse a lot of darkness around yourself and a small area when your fist hits the ground with significant force.

Healing Touch - The darkness that heals you can be used to heal the wounds of the weak who can't heal themselves as fast you can.

Dark Gaze - A slow, agonizing, hypnotic stare that can make low level criminals go into fearful state.

Shadow Blast - charge up your power and unleash it in a much bigger, yet slower way but it weakens opponents yet, the time to charge may be a problem.

Dark Bomb - allows you to compress your power into a sphere which you throw at the enemy, after a few seconds, it explodes causing major damage to those caught in it's radius.

Shadow Restrain - the shadows of your victims come alive and immobilize downed opponents with a tight grip.

_***Natural Abilities:***_

_**Increased Durability, Endurance, Speed, Balance, Coordination, and Reflexes.**_

_**Health Regeneration**_

_**Immune to all Earth based diseases and poisons.**_

_**Can track and point out most criminals like a detective.**_

_***Extra Abilities:***_

_**(**_**User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions.**

Animating the **ether** for various purposes.

Wing Manifestation - (possible...but not unlocked...yet).

Armors - manifesting the shadows into thicker body protection or for temporary body armor.

Barriers - can create useful constructs for defense (including Shield Construction and Wall Generation).

Duplicates - cloning 'imperfect' copies of oneself (technically yourself and the people around you).

Platforms - small, solid constructs to walk on when there is no ground or floor.

Restraints - useful for pinning opponents to a flat surface for interrogations or pep talk.

_**Weapons:**_

Bow Construction - you can generate a recurve, compound and/or a longbow out of shadow matter. For ammunition, the bows you create can home in on targets when launched, perfect for marking targets in crowded areas or hitting vitals spots on a strong object/opponent.

Ergokinetic Blade Construction - small to large blades that are mostly used in combos that only appear for brief moments at a time.

Natural Weaponry - Weapons of your imagination come to life as the shadow matter builds up, solidifies, and holds together under your own concentration.

Whip Generation - generating a whip is more useful in controlling a situation when someone's out of control, however, the preferable method of using it is mostly during interrogations.

Weapon Enhancements - any weapons/firearms that are disable or in pieces can be repaired with a bit of power. However, you need to keep your concentration high or it may fall to pieces while still in your hands.

_***Associations/AKA/(Similar to):***_

Aether Manipulation: The power to **generate and manipulate Aether (also called *Ether*in some circles), the unique essence that flows through most of existence.**

Magic: The ability to **use magical forces to varying degrees.**

Nether Manipulation: The power to **generate, conjure, and manipulate *Nether,* the essence that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead**.

_***Your Limitations:***_

Maybe unable to create ethereal substance, being limited to shaping from already existing sources.

Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will.

In most cases, constructs will return back into their original state if the User (you) become unconscious, the construct leaves the proximity of the user or the user loses contact/control of the item.

Maybe limited on how complicated constructs you can create (no/limited amount of moving parts).

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Recap...<strong>_

"It has been 5 long years since that incident and the city of Arendelle has never fully recovered and now all these different heroes and villains are popping up out of the woodwork. Me included," you mumble to yourself. "How can I turn the tide in my, no our...favor? How can shift the balance of good of evil in the hero's direction," you ask yourself as you flop onto your bed for a new week of work. Then, the answer comes to you.

"Of course," you say in astonishment as you turn your head. "You got to find the right kind of help," you answer as you eyeball a newspaper on your desk with a braided, blonde haired woman in a ice blue outfit similar to the female Zelda's combat uniform battling a woman in a two piece, water-themed bathing suit dress with water coming out of her hands.

"I wonder how she's doing right now," you ask yourself as you stare at the ceiling and slowly drift off into dreamland your little dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Your costume is 90% similar to Ezio Auditore's Armor of Ishak Pasha (complete with mask). The armor is black with slight red outlines when in shadowed spots but when in direct sunlight, the outlines change to shiny gold along with the trimmings. <strong>**And there you have it folks, the first chapter of a new superhero series I've been developing in secret**.

**More of your background and the history of what happened will be explained in future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter focuses on the Ice Queen's powers, backstory and perspective.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Flashback...Elsa Narration...<em>**

_"Nobody truthfully knows how it happened but when I was born, I had this 'thing' in my body. It was cold. Too cold. So cold that it prevented me from experiencing the warm climate weather of Spring and Summer. When my father saw me came out of the womb and into the world, he described me of being as cold as a penguin trying to warm into the artic circle and ever since that day, I have been alone."_

_Alone. I was ALWAYS alone._

_Who knew that the cold can keep people who care about, no...unconditionally **love **you away for so long? Well, it's not like I was trying to** STAY** alone but my dad said my condition prevented me from going to the beach and having fun with my family but the only time I could ever have fun was during the winter time when the cold air of the wind breezes across my face, tempting to go outside on the coldest days of the year._

_My isolation continued to grow No friends to play with who were my age, just my little sister who I only got to play with during the season of winter, when the temperature drops and I can freely come outside to play in the snow. At the very least, I got to spend the holidays, the New Year, and Valentine's Day with my family. Anna would always tease me how one day she and I will find our true loves one day._

_"When I grow up, I'm going to marry a strong, caring man...as if he was my true love," an 7- year-old Anna said to her sister while they were building a snowman in front of their parents' winter cabin. "What about you, Elsa? Do you think you will find your true love one day?"_

_"Even if I do, Anna what boy would want to be with a girl who is cold as ice...literally," Elsa says as she eyes her skin that is still in the developing stages of hyperthermia, yet it doesn't hurt Elsa's health._

_"You never know. Miracles tend to happen to everyone...even the ones who don't get them to often," Anna says with a smile as she tries to put the head on the snowman's body._

_But, my father was **ALWAYS** there for me. He would treasure an entire evening to me just to see me off to sleep, dreaming of peaceful ways for me to be cured of this coldness._

_...Until one day...something amazing happened to me..._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...The Cure That Changed Everything...<strong>_

_That day. That one day, within my last few weeks of life when I was 15 years old, I felt so weak that I felt like dying on my bedroom bed but I didn't want to die. No, no, not yet. I don't want to die yet. My father told me my time was limited and I couldn't do much of anything except wait for the inevitable cold heart to get colder until it kills me, however when he came into my room, I was expecting a sad face of worry, but today, he had on a smiling face full of disbelief as he held something in his hand. A solution to my sick problem? A successful cure that has finally been created...just for me? What did my father have to do to get whatever...that is..into his possession? I'm getting goose bumps all over just thinking about it as my curiosity grew when my father approached my weakened form._

_"How are you honey," Adgar asked taking a seat next to the bed where his daughter was laying._

_"Weak, daddy," Elsa admitted with a look of hurt on her face as she induced the pain more so._

_"Well, remember when I told you on your 10th Birthday that there was going to be a miracle in curing you," he asked his bone-chilling, daughter._

_"Mh-hmm," she said getting the feeling that he failed to find a cure for her condition._

_"Well, it took asking the right person with the right kind of expertise but a miracle DID happen," Adgar said with a smile as he opened up his closed hand to reveal a vial of unknown contents._

_"What...is...that, daddy," Elsa asked._

_"The birthday present you've always wanted...," Adgar began as he poured the vial's contents into a cup that he put in her hands. "...A longer life."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...2 Months Later...Rapunzel's Wedding...<strong>_

The trip to Corona to celebrate my 16th Birthday AND my cousin, Rapunzel getting married to this...Eugene guy. The trip was worth it, I haven't seen Rapunzel in ages.

The wedding was in the outskirts of Corona with a perfect view of the ocean, and a huge and spacious condo for the wedding and reception. Everyone was happy, Eugene got down poured by his friends drinks for a bachelor get together while Rapunzel spent some time with me and Anna.

"So, you finally found someone, Rapunzel. I'm so happy," Anna said with smile as she gave her cousin a hug.

"Thanks, Anna," Rapunzel said as she returned her hug.

"But I'm more curious of who you two may find as lovers," she countered while Elsa blushed red while Anna just smiled a grin to equalize her cousin's sarcasm.

"Well, we are working on it but then again...," Elsa started only for her cousin to stare at her with interest.

"What? What's wrong with the boys in Arendelle," Rapunzel feeling curious of what's going through her elder cousin's mind.

"I mean, Arendelle is nice but some of the boys aren't. Some of the guys tried to hit on me when I went to the gym once. You wouldn't believe how many times they were staring at me," Elsa with a hint of disgust.

"Isn't that a good thing," Anna asked feeling a hint of jealously from her sister, despite not getting what she truly meant.

"Only when they are looking at the body and not the girl in question," Elsa scoffs as she remembers multiple guys eyeing up and down when she was on the treadmill and the exercise mats while she was testing her stamina and flexibility after she was cured.

"Oh," Rapunzel and Anna said at the same time. They didn't know Elsa was a beacon for the boys who were thinking of plowing her one day. But before they could continue the conversation, a nearby TV got everyone's attention...even theirs.

_**"BREAKING NEWS,"**_ a news reporter said on the TV screen at the televised station while LIVE footage of the ACES building was being captured while being surrounded by the people of the city in chaos.

"**Just 5 minutes ago, there was some kind of explosion from the ACES Building from Arendelle City. The blast wave sent some kind green-ish wave of radiation to 5 maybe 6 city square blocks from it's epicenter**," the news reporter said while the chopper at the scene was giving everyone a bird's eye view of the destruction.

"Hey, isn't that your family's building," Eugene asked not knowing much about his cousins' in-laws home.

"Yeah," Anna said while her voice was trying it's best not to break.

"**The resulting wave of radiation made the power go out in the upper east and central part of the city, not to mention hundreds of people being caught in the middle of that blast wave**," the reporter said as hundreds of people lied on the streets like ragdolls.

Elsa had to leave the room and out into the backyard where the view of the ocean could be seen. The coldness she felt in her heat when she was a kid has returned and it was back with a vengeance. Her emotions were stirring up like a mixer and they couldn't take the pressuring news of their parents' possible death. Elsa tears began to form and fall off her cheeks as she just held out her arms towards the ocean, reaching her breaking point yelling, **"MAKE IT STOP!...MAKE THE COLD STOP!"**

And with those 3 words, a blast of thick ice came from Elsa's hand and struck the sand bar where the water reached land. For few seconds, the ice traveled a 10 feet from impact in every direction creating a simple foothold of a glacier. It was creepy as it was amazing. So amazing that Anna heard Elsa's scream and wondered where she went. When she saw the mini iceberg on the sand and a sobbing Elsa, Anna put 2 and 2 together and saw that this was Elsa's handiwork although an explanation was in order.

Anna quickly came up with an excuse to leave for Arendelle for Rapunzel because of things going on within the city. Rapunzel wasn't gonna keep them from family that may need help and before the girls knew, they were halfway to Arendelle in their car at maximum speed.

During that entire road trip, Elsa didn't know what to say or do as she eyed her hands with surprise and shock about the emergence of her newfound power of ice and snow.

* * *

><p><strong>But on that day, Elsa unlocked her...<strong>

_**"CRYOKINESES"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Overview...<strong>_

***During the 5 year timeskip, Elsa didn't like using her powers in different ways to become a superhero at first but some encouragement from Anna changed her opinion, her perspective and the benefits she could receive while in costume.***

The ability to **manipulate the cold air and ice.**

(Note: Sub-power of **Thermal Manipulation**, one of many variations of **Water Manipulation** and the opposite of **Magma Manipulation**.)

User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...AKAAlso Called...**_

Frost Manipulation - manipulate the cold around the user.

Glaciokinesis - manipulate glaciers of ice at a time.

Ice Release - natural ability to use ice at will.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Applications...<strong>_

_ *Ice Attacks* (__Divided into two groups depending on whether they use Cold or Ice):_

*User can create/generate/increase the shape and manipulate the cold for various effects including freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects:

*Cold Energy Manipulation: Namely Frostbite to freeze anything to atomic level making it

*Cellular Disintegration by causing frostbites that cannot be /generate/increase with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving , compress, and/or otherwise manipulate ice

*Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or constructs including weapons, walls, armors or lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water.

*One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the Surfing Elemental Flight using ice.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>...TechniquesStrategies...**_

Cryokinetic Combat - using the ice to make weapons for offensive/defensive purposes when in a situation

Cryokinetic Invisibility - becoming invisible within the ice itself.

Cryokinetic Regeneration - helps cool down open/hot wounds or regenerate using ice.

Cryoportation - using the ice to propel the user over a great distance in the smallest amount of time.

Cryostasis - place objects/beings into cryostasis.

Ice Aura - surround oneself in ice/cryokinetic energies.

Ice Empowerment - user gain strength from the cold.

Ice Healing - using the ice to freeze/close open wounds when in the heat of battle.

Ice Mimicry - transform into or have a physical body made up of ice.

Ice Transmutation - turns matter into ice **(accidentally or on purpose).**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Variations (Types)...<strong>_

Dark Ice Manipulation - controls black ice.

Demon Ice Manipulation - controls spiritual ice.

Esoteric Ice Manipulation - controls mystical ice.

Ice Embodiment - user is composed of ice.

Ice Magic - (by using ice to perform magical activities.)

Pure Ice Manipulation - controls normal ice.

Snow Manipulation - controls snow/blizzards.

Sub-Zero Rain - ice rain, maybe hail manipulation.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...AssociationsSimilar to...**_

Air Manipulation - temperature control.

Cold Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance are both extremely desirable.

Certain aspects of Weather Manipulation (Snow, Hail, Blizzards, etc.)

Crystal Manipulation - Solid Ice is a type of crystal.

Reflection Manipulation - Mirror images to confuse people.

Thermal Manipulation - same as Air Manipulation.

Ultimate Freeze - freezes everything completely **(accidentally or on purpose).**

Water Manipulation - ice is a core property of water.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...LimitationsPossible Weaknesses...**_

*Maybe unable to create ice, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources.

*Creation of ice may depend on the amount of moisture available, dry areas could make this harder or impossible.

*Ice is affected by everything that normal ice would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the ice in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces:

*Ice melts under extreme heat (**Fire Manipulation** or **Magma Manipulation**).

***Vibrations** are difficult (if not impossible) to freeze, as they cause the ice to shatter (like glass), making **sound-based** abilities a perfect counter.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...Origin Of The Ice Queen...<strong>_

When Anna and I made it back to Arendelle, we were surprised to say that this wasn't the way Arendelle looked like before we left. Quarantine checkpoints with security guards posted every which way with people carrying doctor and nurse masks to prevent breathing in the toxins. When Elsa and Anna appeared at one of the checkpoints, things didn't go as planned when they tried to enter the city limits.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but we have orders to keep people out of the city until the radiation has been contained," the guard said.

"But our parents may been in there," Elsa explained.

"And I can't tell you how many times I've heard that excuse," he said with a scoff.

"My father is Adgar Anderson, Head of the ACES Building. I just wanted to know if he and my mother made it out alive," Anna said to persuade the guard which got the surrounding group of people's attention.

"Wait, your father is the CEO...of ACES...then this is all your family's fault," a nearby citizen responded in anger drawing a small group of people that blocked off the girls.

"What," Anna said in shock and surprise.

"He was introducing a new product that would help change Arendelle and possibly the world but then HIS reactor from HIS building exploded and created this mess for Arendelle. So, I guess as payback for messing up our city, why don't we mess up his daughters so everyone who was caught in the middle of the blast can rest in peace," the same citizen suggested to everyone who got angry looks on their faces the cued the girls to get back in the car and go back the way they came. Luckily, there was more then one way to get into Arendelle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Hours Later...In the ACES Building...<strong>_

As the girls made it to the top floor of their home, they went ransacking through their parents things to see if there is a game changer onto how to deal with a situation like this. Anna searched around until she found black box that looked unfamiliar to her and Elsa. They're able to open it (courtesy of Elsa's power) to find a inheritance letter.

* * *

><p><em>To My Dearest, Eldest Daughter, Elsa,<em>

_In the event that ANYTHING bad should happen to your mother and I, we would humbly give you the rights and ownership of the ACES building in your name as an heritance. I know this is a huge responsibility being given to you without a notice or consideration beforehand but as your parents, we want you to give back to a city that's given us so much in the past._

_ A city that has tried to make our lives easier and in return, we make life easier for the citizens of who live here along with us. Time and time again, I would be requested to do many services to fulfill quotas that would benefit other companies we are working with. Do not be frivolous with these resources at your disposal, my young snowflake. Do not use it on fast vehicles, expensive suits and the pursuit of a destructive lifestyle...along with your sister. It's for the best of both of you that you get to cherish these moments you have with each other while trying to bring Arendelle back to it's former glory. Make due what you have to make Arendelle a peaceful city once again. __You will make many friends and rivals but mostly enemies at your elevated position of CEO. So make careful decisions when signing off paperwork. _

_Your mother always knew you were special, Elsa and now, you get to prove it. I trust our family legacy will live long and prosperous when Arendelle is at peace once more. Take care, my little snowflake and become the hero Arendelle needs._

_With love from your father,_

_Adgar Anderson._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Back to the Anderson Sisters...<em>**

Elsa was in tears, never before has Anna seen her sister crying a waterfall of tears in sadness.

How was Elsa capable of managing a company that her father started despite not even any experience in that field? Elsa was at a crossroad, she didn't know whether to accept her father's unto her inheritance or leave it be.

As Anna held Elsa close to calm her down, she looked at the letter and look underneath a hidden, folded section and saw a P.S. section of their father's letter.

"That wasn't there before," she thought as eyed the note while hugging the still crying Elsa who wasn't paying attention to her sister.

* * *

><p><em>- P.S. I never got to tell you the person who saved your life. An employee, a young man around your age made the formula to help cure you of your cold heart. The boy who I gave my blessing to who can, no...<strong>will<strong> help you save Arendelle. Find **(F/N)(L/N), III,** he'll be the catalyst that may save the people of Arendelle one day. Godspeed, Elsa._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Back (Again) to the Anderson Sisters...<strong>_

Anna was wide eyed, this piece of news caught her completely off guard. She knew her father always sought out help from doctors for Elsa's condition but not that of a boy around Elsa's age.

"Hey Elsa, check this out," she says bringing the letter to her sister.

"What, Anna," Elsa says trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"It says here that dad knew the person who cured you of your frozen heart," she says pointing to the P.S. section of the letter.

"What," Elsa says grabbing the letter to read the rest of contents within seconds of Anna's response.

"Yeah, apparently whoever this (Y/N) (L/N) is...well he was the guy who made that medicine that saved your life that day," Anna concluded from the letter.

"Dad said it was a miracle but he never told me who it was that made it and I was curious when I became better all of a sudden, so I wanted to know the truth of who cured me so I could thank him in person for it but now that we know he's the person we need, how do we find him," Elsa asked her sister who just holds her hands up in defeat in a oblivious manner.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Most of the records for dad's roster of employees was on the computer hard drives in the lobby but they were apparently destroy when the reactor went sky high, so we don't know if he's still an active employee here or another missing victim in the blast," Anna answered after one of the technicians gave her the run down of the company's records.

"Well, we better hope it's the first one and not the second otherwise we might have a huge problem," Elsa hoping whoever you are that you are alive and well.

"Um...Elsa? We already **HAVE** a huge problem," Anna pointed out for her sister to realize the severity of the situation.

"What do you mean," Elsa asked not getting Anna's train of thought.

"The radiation from the reactor has leaked out over the city and now most of the people who aren't either dead or missing are changing...in different ways. Good and bad ways...but mostly the bad ways," Anna pointed out her in concern, yet spirited nature.

"Great," Elsa rhetorically answers in a slightly sarcastic and annoyed tone.

"But I've been thinking. What if **YOU** could do something about those bad guys who are popping up in Arendelle," Anna suggested that made Elsa look at her little sister as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean? Like be a superhero...like out of the comics," Elsa commented to make sure she and Anna were on the same page.

"Elsa think about it. Half the things that dad did was for this city and right now, they think OUR father was the one who set off that explosion. The only way that we can save our family's name and reputation from the gutter is by cleaning up the mess that has been made by the reactor otherwise people will never give you the respect or acknowledgement you need. CEO of ACES or not, we're the only family we have left to each other, so I can't lose you and you can't lose me because this family will be torn apart even farther if either one of us dies on those streets. I mean, we already lost our parents, I don't plan on losing my **ONLY** sister anytime soon," Anna says trying to get through to Elsa's way of thinking.

With that observation delivered, Elsa wouldn't admit it upfront and out loud but...Anna has a point. The future of this company is at stake just for an accident that Adgar NEVER committed and now the city will be at their throats, unable to give them any breathing room until this matter is resolved. Not to mention the fallout has created these other super-powered beings just like her and the ones who are taking advantage of this huge shift in power are going to be the ones that will tear Arendelle down to it's foundation just for an easy score or to get even with someone, and so far Anna's right, Elsa's the only person she knows that can combat this threat without drawing any suspension towards them. The world doesn't know about Elsa's ice powers...yet and she plans to keep it that way until it's time for the world to know.

"...Oh...fine.," Elsa says in defeat while Anna cheers in delight.

"But if I get caught by the authorities, you get to take the blame with me. Vigilantism isn't legal," Elsa clarifies as she quickly retorts with suffering the consequences.

"And so is crime, yet people do it all the time. And pretty soon, more people will be too," Anna counters with a grin making Elsa feel uncomfortable about being manipulated by her little sister...again. "But first, let's get started on your super-hero name and look. You won't get anyone attention without a mask," Anna says as she quickly grabs her sister by the hand as they head towards the mall for some super-hero outfit ideas.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Present Day...Early Morning...<strong>_

"And ever since that day, I've chosen my outfit, purchased a police scanner, and had a secretive team of scientists make functional improvements to my costume before I made some fashionable improvements to it," Elsa thought out loud as she was skating across her signature ice slide **(like Iceman from the X-Men).**

"Now onward to the courthouse," Elsa instructed herself.

"I'm nearly late for a meeting with the others political leaders of Arenelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Good news! This chapter ties into the next one...it shifts from Elsa's perspective to your perspective. Cool, huh?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter...from your perspective...and Elsa's and Anna's. 3 point-of-views in one chapter. Talk about tiring. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, hero.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Monday Morning...<strong>_

Monday came and you were ready to prepare for another day of hell. Within the 5 years of living home alone, you have never felt more alone then ever before but you always preferred privacy then the isolation of living home alone, anyway.

You see within the first few weeks of the fallout, you have been walking around St. Louis to see what's been affected and now, there's not enough of St. Louis to call home anymore but then again, Arendelle wasn't in any better shape then St. Louis anyway, so with crime on the rise and people starting to become depressed, you knew that becoming a superhero was the only option while turning this city into your base of operations. Of course, it took money to finance your home, utilities and the equipment you use but weapon wise, you were good and conjuring up weapons with the hint of thought and practice.

At times, the equipment you use is only for incapacitate or neutralized...but not kill. Killing is what your powers are for. If you can't save people, especially from themselves, then you take it upon yourself that they can rest in piece.

You woke up with a twitch and a groan. Someone...or something was tapping you awake and it was getting annoying. You are open your eyelid to see a little figure on your face. You sport a smile as you tilt your head up.

"Morning, 9," you mutter to the 4-inch tall living stickpunk figure.

"Morning, creator," he says as he gets off of you and onto your dresser.

"How was your night last night," 9 asked it's master.

"Long and boring really. Ever since these super-powered bad guys showed up, the regular ones are no contest anymore,"

"Gather the gang and have them meet me in my lab," you instructed before leaving the room while 9 uses a shortcut to get the others. 9 runs past and waves at 8 and 7 who were sparring on the outer ridge of a bathroom sink in a "sparring" duel to the death, they quickly end the duel at a tie to catch up to the running stickpunk.

"The creator wants us to get everyone and meet him in the workshop," 9 instructed as the 3 dart in different directions while you are walking down the staircase to main level for a quick breakfast.

8 runs to your art room (the room that you use to create pictures of various cases that haven't been solved yet) and grabs 6 who was quickly painting a picture of an triple decker ice cream cone in black ink (with his fingers) until 8 interrupts him to join up.

7 runs off to find 2 and 5 putting the finishing touches to a new telescope on a window sill on the second floor. And lastly 9, finds 3 and 4 showing 1 some religious backgrounds to multiple locations around the globe in your "Worldwide Encyclopedia" book (complete with a 8 volume DVD set) until 9 interrupts them with your meeting notice.

They all quickly converse onto the basement door, which you occasionally leave open for the gang to have easy access.

When the movie, "9" came out, your dad wanted to put his crafting skills to the test by making each of the 9 stickpunk dolls from scratch. The resemblance to their movie counterparts is strikingly similar, that it's creepy. But what's more creepy is about year ago, you wanted to test if you could give inanimate objects life and since your father made them as if they're suppose to star in the movie, you thought why not bring them to life to see if your powers would work on hallow statutes with a few electric wires and gears inside of them.

You wouldn't get your answer until you would wake up in the middle of the night to see your hands and feet bound by string 3 and 4 and with 8 and 7 standing on your face with pointy objects directed at your eyeballs while the others tried to interrogate you. Thankfully, you were able to defuse the situation before they could hurt themselves...by trying to hurt you. And the rest is just history of you and them working on many projects not just for you but for your job at ACES.

"Alright, team. Here's the scoop," you announced as you 9 servants stood in line in front of you while you were pacing around while speaking.

"Arendelle seems a bit tense these days...and mainly it's because of this person," you say as you press a button that brings up a picture of the Ice Queen battling Aqua Maria in the middle of a street with a fire hydrant running wild all over the ground.

"This woman has been identified as the Ice Queen, the Royal Ice Hero of Arendelle. So far, information on finding this person is...sketchy. She is like the wind, always being blown from one place to another which makes her nearly impossible to track," you explain.

"Cool," 6 says as he was hypnotized by her beautiful, ice powers.

"I know, 6. That's the only word in the whole dictionary that describes her and her powers at the same time," you say in agreement.

"Anyway, she seems to be hanging out around the ACES Building a lot but it could be coincidence," you deduce as you eye many different pictures of her standing on different edges around the roof of the ACES Building.

"What do you mean," 5 asks not getting your meaning.

"The coincidence is that she may have some ties or affiliation to ACES somehow but I would need more information about her before I start pointing fingers," you summarize to yourself.

"Are you going to catch yourself a...life partner, creator," 2 asked jumping to his usual conclusions.

"Not in that specific manner, I'm gonna try to get an audience with her, so I can talk to her. Maybe she might need some assistance in Arendelle soon," You say in tough tone despite holding some red from your cheeks.

"You think she would already know that and already asked someone like YOU for help already," 1 arrogantly interrupts despite making a good point.

"She stressed, 1. Why? Because she thinks the whole world is on top of her shoulders, but instead it's an entire city's worth of people...split right down the middle. So personally she just wants things to go back to the way they used to be...before this whole Civil War crisis,"

"St. Louis is quite peaceful these days, I mean the **Bank Bandits** are behind bars** (again)**,

**"Mammoth and Behemoth"** **(the twin brutes that define "teamwork and strength" of Professional Tag-Team Wrestling)** are in isolation, separated from each other under constant guard...on opposite sides of the city," you say as you recall taking on both brutes at the same time at the base of the Gateway Arch near the river front. Thankfully, the monument still stands.

"...And** Freakshow (the mentally-unstable jester who likes to taunt you. He is obsessed with your Ishak Pasha masque. Why? It shows no emotion but yet it scares all of those you have put away before and he wants to see if he can make that masque have a scared expression...before he tries to add it to his collection of trophies)** is back in a mental hospital where he should be staying for a LONG while," you say as you remember fighting Freakshow at an travelling amusement park that ended with you saving numerous hostages and beating the Jester before he could kill anyone.

So the crime rate has been down for quite awhile and I'm bored out of my mind. I mean, I want some everlasting excitement in my life. And a person to spend it with," you say as you took a seat in a chair.

"Like the Ice Queen," 9 and 7 ask the answer to your possible dilemma of being lonesome.

"Exactly...what...no," you said but quickly correct yourself in a denying manner about your love life.

"Look, I'm going to get onto the computer for a bit before I head to work. You guys do what you always do. This meeting is done," you say as the group dissolves into what they were doing before while you get onto the computer for your first job.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...Your Job(s)...<strong>_

_You quickly signed into your email, grabbed your camera and a USB cord to connect and upload pictures to your computer's hard drive. If you remembered correctly, you had 2 jobs._

_*****The first was a photographer for St. Louis Post Dispatch, a simple newspaper company that instantaneously became famous after the Incident, courtesy of your pictures and another reporter's stories. The Dispatch would only print so many newspapers and the citizens of St. Louis would be getting everything needed to know, even if they didn't have the power to check the news. Your job was to take active live scene pictures of what's been going on. Since you were literally the first unemployed person to walk into the Dispatch without a job, the big boss man in charge, Arnold Augustus Avery but you prefer to call him, Triple A gave you a job right before you even walked into his office because they were already short staffed it is._

_Your first assignment was to go to Arendelle and get some pics of the fallout from the 'Incident' which led to a huge **ACES Conspiracy** against the rightful heirs of the Anderson fortune, Elsa and Anna. You were just the photographer, you didn't want to draw attention to yourself. Of course, you had to get involved when angry protester tried to pull a gun on the newly appointed CEO of ACES. You made him miss which led to small fight with security. You were arrested that day but you knew you did the right thing because you felt the eyes of the scared woman on the podium looking right at you...the gaze felt peaceful._

_Don't worry, you only stayed in prison for barely an hour, courtesy of bail money you've acquired over the monthly salary you been paid with. It barely dented your pocket, and the other guy got 8 years in prison for nearly assassinating a CEO on her coronation day via a gun and thanks to the witnesses who testified (including you), he was gone but not before giving you the finger before leaving the court room. It's too bad for him that his cellmate had mental problems that would make him strangle people while they slept at night. Poor guy didn't last in that prison until New Year's Day... and he was sent into said prison on New Year's Eve. Ironic, huh folks._

_*****The second job was, of course, your job at the ACES building. Your performance in developing a new environment suit for a human to survive in extreme conditions namely able to survive the deep depths of the ocean floor, or possible the core of an active volcano and mainly the upper atmosphere where the oxygen is limited to barely a breath. It was similar to your own suit but it wouldn't last as long due to being exposed to those extreme conditions, the person who wore the suit must change out of it and into a better one, so it would be exposed to a different set of elements in a weakened state. The performance and test results earned you a promotion from your boss, Sophia who is the attendant to Anna, the CEO's little sister._

_You take it upon yourself to avoid the CEO and her sister not because your scared but you doubt they'll even have time to see you, after how much work you've put in since your promotion. You just hope that one day soon, you'll finally be able to talk to Elsa and Anna about what happened that day when the reactor blew and how they might react to your perspective of that situation._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...In Arendelle...<strong>_

A council meeting of Representatives was in progress. This council made up of all the people who represent a specific portion of Arendelle and St. Louis, and so far with the Incident in the past, Arendelle was on a...**_REALLY_**...long road to recovery. It was so bad that within the first week after the blast, many members of the council had left and it's roster changed numerous times over the course of 3 months to a year just because people were suffering and becoming prime targets to the radiation.

As more superheroes began to pop up into the world, the more scared the public becomes and the more "demanding" public responses become before a second incident occurs. The council doesn't like people with superpowers or namely 'gifts' and they fear one day Arendelle would become a breeding ground for super-powered beings with a thirst for power and vengeance, all except two that is.

"This is an outrage," a young woman said from her seat as she wanted to give her opinion about what she's hearing.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Anderson. Please explain your reasoning about your disagreement with this act," the Mayor Meredith of Arendelle commented.

"Well, first of all, everything. The registration of anybody exhibiting side effects from that explosion that originated from **MY** corporation isn't worth approving. Plus, it adds the part of where it doesn't matter which side their on, villain or hero," Elsa said in defiance for the act.

"Look around us, Ms. Anderson. We are surrounded by freaks that can throw fireballs, collapse buildings with their mind, and level mountains with a single swipe of a hand," Meredith said getting out her seat to get her point across.

"I'm not saying that I agree with you or this act. What I'm trying to say/do...is keep people like you from making mistakes that will make things worst then they already are," Elsa said in defiance and clarity to the extremity of their position against Arendelle's 'gifted' people.

"What are you trying to say," another council member said.

"Those 'freaks' you keep referring to are 'innocent people' that are **NO** older then my little sister and they're** MORE** scared of being left alone and treated like an experiment then trying to live their life outside of a prison. Not to mention, **EVERYONE** in this city is **STILL** suffering from the effects of the radiation that was released," Elsa explained with a hint of frustration.

"She has a point, ma'am. The last thing we'd want is to have a civil war between regular people and the **'freaks'**...with hundreds of innocents who didn't want this being caught in the crossfire," Hans Weselton explained from his seat while sporting a reassuring nod to Elsa that says "I've got your back."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...Meeting Hans Weselton...<strong>_

_Hans Weselton, the 'latest' heir to the Weselton Family Fortune. The Fortune revolves around the family business, the **W**eselton **I**nstitute for **N**ano-engineering and **D**emonstrating **S**ciences. His father was the dean of the whole school and his brothers served as the teachers, instructors, coaches, tour-guides, etc. However, when Hans became old enough, he didn't want to go into the family business which put a** HUGE** strain on the family business. _

_Every position they gave him within the institute, he never accepted or wanted to do which resulted in him to vacate the institute and his family altogether with lots of money in his accounts to help him survive in the world. Hans departure caused his entire family to continuous ask him to come back to Weselton to know his proper place with the family business but the rebellious **'Prince of the Litter'** just wanted to take up a career outside the family business that wasn't all about the family's progression into a higher status. _

_When he heard about the **'Radioactive Incident'** in Arendelle, he jumped to the chance without a second thought and hurriedly made his way to Arendelle's Court House for an interview. Within 3 days time, he was called back with an acceptance. Eventually, he'd met Elsa, the CEO of his family's **'rivaling'** business but to avoid tension between the latest generation of the family's rivals, Hans made sure to keep Elsa in the dark about his family (and their rivalry with her family) which helped him hit it off quite well with her as new friends and soon, political partners._

_Hans's only wish...is to have Arendelle go back to the way it was before the blast, so he and Elsa could move on with their lives..._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Back To The Meeting...<em>**

"What do you mean, Wesealtown," Mayor Meredith asked in an offensive which didn't faze Hans for a second since he's use to the offensive nickname.

"What Ms. Anderson and I are saying is that people on both sides are scared because they fear what we're going to do to them and vice versa. Now I wonder why we can't all just get along," Hans said throwing his arms up as if he's open to anyone retorting an argument.

"Maybe, it's because of...oh I don't know, maybe...the reactor of your 'girlfriend's' company went super nuclear 5 years ago and exposed everyone within a 6 block radius of it's epicenter to create this problem in the first place," the Chief of Police stated coldly which caused to glare in hate but Hans quickly retorted with a equalizer.

"First of all, she's **NOT** my girlfriend. Second, she didn't know this all happened until she heard about it on the news. Third, it was her father's company at the time, not her's. And lastly, you think the police would've found out about what made the reactor go critical in the all those years ago but apparently, they've been side tracked with all of these super powered people giving them day-to-day problems," Hans said firmly to the council member while Elsa sported a supportive smile for Hans' defensive for her.

"How **DARE** you blame my law enforcement for trying to prevent this city from slowly falling into chaos," the Chief of Police retorted.

"It's already in chaos," Hans argued back in anger.

"There hasn't been a week that's gone by that something within this city that hasn't been blown away...literally. I mean, the park is STILL in pieces and is slowly being rebuilt due to what little of an economy we have. Also, several cars are** IN** the rooftops and windows of tall buildings in the upper west side of town, not to mention, the Arendelle Grand-Statue of the founding forefathers is destroyed. It can't even be called a statue anymore, just rubble," Hans concluded in a mad, yet sad tone.

"That's my point exactly. People with powers should be locked up where they won't do any harm to any of us," Mayor Meredith said with a look of enthusiasm on her face.

"But then again, if HIS cops actually did their jobs like nice cops should without hurting them to badly, they wouldn't have a reason to hate people like us," Hans argued back

"INSULT MY COPS ONE TIME AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST COUNCIL MEMBER I WILL ARREST FOR INSULTING PUBLIC AUTHORITY," the Chief shouted about making a scene in front of everyone present.

"Your authority can easily be blown away like someone with winds powers that can...literally...blow you away," Hans retorted with a smile while the Chief was ready to grab his handcuffs and arrest the young man.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!** As of now, Ms. Anderson, Mr. Weselton, you both are suspended for the remaining duration of this meeting. Pack your stuff and we will see you next week...in a more agreeable mood," Mayor Meredith said in a commanding tone that made both Hans and Elsa burn with rage in their hearts but they couldn't do anything, now without losing their positions to the council.

"Yessir, Ms. Mayor," they said together as they quickly packed their things and walked out of the building.

"What a prick she is," Hans says in angry tone.

"Agreed," Elsa said with a smile as she and Hans were always on the same page.

"Look, Elsa, your right about the act. I'm thinking they're just paranoid because they're scared of what those super-powered people can do **_normal_** people like her," Hans said a possible scenario of fear in the mayor's eyes.

"Which is why if they go through with it, nobody with super powers will be safe," Elsa says in fear.

"Look, you have connections, right? Can you get ahold of the Ice Queen and have her**_ talk_ **to her," Hans suggested that sparked an idea in Elsa's head.

"Once I get back to my building, I'll get right on top it and give her a call," Elsa reassure him.

"Excellent, you think I can take you out to dinner if she can convince the Mayor to change his mind about the act," Hans says with grin, hoping to finally take CEO of the ACES Building out to dinner. Especially if her sister has been bothering her about dating for a full 2 years now ever since being introduced to Hans.

"Only if she succeeds, and I have time," Elsa says with a grin as she leans in towards the tall man in front of her, hoping to make him nervous about that dinner proposal, in which his head goes slightly red and he darts his eyes in every way from Elsa's stare but little success.

"...Um...Okay...Deal," he says with a smile, hoping he doesn't pass out from staring at Elsa's beauty for too long.

"Okay, see you later, Hans," she says as she waves goodbye and gets into her company car which drives off seconds later.

"Please, Ice Queen, convince the Mayor to veto that act, so I can finally take Elsa out on a date," he said as he prayed to the heavens hoping for Lady Luck to be on his side...for once.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Back At Your Home...<strong>_

As you suit up in your normal work clothes and head towards the ACES building, you bring your usual equipment that you use on patrol for hacking the security doors around the building. A white lab coat with your choice of jeans makes no different, as long as you have your ACES I.D. Card to get you past the lobby.

"The footage from the security cameras are always stored on relay tapes for storage and are kept in a separate section of the building but the problem is that I need security access rivaling the CEO otherwise access won't be granted," you mutter to yourself as you drove towards the ACES building.

Ever since the Incident, you couldn't rest, procrastinate or take a break from the biggest mystery of all: Who did it? Who set the reactor to release the radiation? Who was the one who caused this radioactive catastrophe and left the city to suffer?

The answer: Nobody knows...but you plan to be the first. Apparently, the security cameras from that day were fried but the footage for that day wasn't and when Elsa came to the CEO seat, she wanted to change and reboot the security system just to make sure what happened once will NEVER happen again.

As you got in your car and drove off towards your job, you dialed up a old contact of yours who live on a neighboring block from you. Lance Lotts better known as **"Lancelot**,**" (another superhero knight like yours truly).** You tend to visit him at times, but that's because you like to keep him company as well to have someone back you up in if the heat is on you in exchange.

"Hey, Lance? You there," you asked over you hands-free Bluetooth that was in your ear.

"Yeah, I'm here, (Y/N), What's up," he asked while the phone was giving off some static, possibly from him being in a low area in his house.

"I planning to make a move on the ACES building to find some evidence to shed some light onto this **"ACES Radiation Conspiracy"** everyone has been talking about for awhile now," you said as you pass some people trying to make a light before it hits red.

"Okay, be quick about it though, the CEO went to a meeting earlier and should be on her way back towards the building. When she enters the building your chances of finding what you need may go down," she pointed causing you to make some sweat rolled down your face.

"Okay, got it," you acknowledge as you drove off onto the highway towards the city of Arendelle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Soon...At The ACES Building: Penthouse (Top) Floor...<strong>_

Elsa soon arrives back at the ACES building to continue her work. The stressful meeting with the council of Arendelle lit a fire in her that just wanted to burn everything around her in order for her to calm down.

"Uuuuhhh," Elsa groaned in annoyance and exhaustion as she let her forehead hit the desk without a care, causing her sister to come in with haste.

"You okay, Elsa," Anna asked her stressed out sister.

"No, Anna. I'm not. You won't believe this but the council thought about making a new bill: an act that makes super-powered people register for the government, OUR government...," Elsa says with emphasis and disdain. "...and they get to tell them who the bad guys are," she says in anger setting in.

"So...that's bad, right," Anna asked trying to figure out the good part and the bad parts of the situation.

"Really bad. Imagine boys and girls your age having super powers like me but being forced against their will to attack and/or fight their friends who aren't on the same page when it comes to registering," Elsa theorized in a easier example for little sister.

"Your right, that is bad. But what are you going to do," Anna causing Elsa look at her with a questionable look on her face.

"I'm going to see if I can change their minds," Elsa says going to a panel on the far wall.

"How," Anna asked her sister of what self-proclaimed method she has up her sleeve.

"Well, if Elsa Anderson can't do anything then maybe the Ice Queen can," Elsa says as she goes behind a set of curtains and seconds later she's in her 'Ice Queen' costume.

"Should I hold your calls until you get back," Anna asked as her sister heads for the balcony overlooking Arendelle's Midtown.

"Be my guest but maybe you should go out and observe what's happening in the building, some of the guards can't seem to do a routine check today because of most of them asked for some time off due to the sick patients at the hospital.

"I'm on it, sis," Anna says as she heads out of the room and out towards the elevator while Elsa walks out onto the balcony and tries to calm herself as she tries to remember how scared she was when she did her Ice Slide trick to get around the city faster.

"Here goes anything," Elsa mutters as she holds her hands together for one final prayer until she leaps off the balcony, screaming but thankfully, there wasn't a splat.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...With Anna...<strong>_

"Elsa sure has come a long way to become the Ice Queen," Anna mutters to herself as she recalls Elsa's adventures as the Ice Queen for the past 3 years.

"I really want to tell someone so badly but Elsa doesn't want any backlashes on us...or the company," Anna said knowing full well what would happen if Elsa's secret was exposed to the media and the public.

"I guess I should see how Rapunzel and Eugene are doing," she asked herself as she got out her phone and clicked the Facebook **"(f)"** logo to log in.

**"Hey, Rapunzel,"** Anna greeted to see if her cousin was online.

**"Hi, cuz,"** Rapunzel responded back. She was busy playing Level 194 of Candy Crush Saga.

**"What are you doing right now,"** Anna asked.

**"Me and my husband are looking over some of our high school pictures that we took with our best friend at the time,"** Rapunzel answered as she and Eugene are looking over various pictures of you and them together. One had you and Eugene trying to win a present for Rapunzel when you guys went to a fair.

*****Another was on Valentine's Day. You and Rapunzel sharing a moment together after you gave her a valentine: an over-sized teddy bear with flowers and balloons while Eugene had a box of chocolate off to the side...alone and sad by his lonesome. *****Yet, another picture showed you and Rapunzel joining him in eating the chocolate. Eugene was mad at first but he got over it before the Sun went down and all was well.

*****Or another, when Eugene tried to trick you into going underneath a mistletoe on Christmas Eve during a party at Rapunzel's house, however he didn't count on Rapunzel going out to the car to grab some bags leftover from the grocery store at the exact same time. It resulted in you and Rapunzel making out in front of her parents, neighbors and other friends who were invited. Eugene was devastated when he saw you and her lip locking, but he got over it when Rapunzel gave him a kiss on New Year's Day at midnight to make sure he didn't feel left out. That day also started their relationship together as a couple...and the rest is history.

**"That's awesome, what does he look like,"** Anna asked feeling curious about who was the third member of Rapunzel's crowd of friends was.

**"He looks like...this,"** Rapunzel answers as she re-posts the picture you 3 took before your fond farewell from Corona to live in Arendelle.

**"He's kind of cute,"** Anna admitted as her cheeks got a bit rosy red from staring at you for 10 seconds.

**"Your telling me? If I wasn't already hooked with Eugene back in high school, I would've went out with him without a fight or a bet. In fact, every girl in our school would've tried to get his number before the first week of school was out,"** Rapunzel complained about your popularity.

**"Do you still remember his name,"** Anna asked feeling curious about who you were.

**"Of course, It's (Y/N) (L/N), III**," Rapunzel answered, causing Anna to think for a minute of where she heard that name before. Then, the name on the inheritance letter comes to mind and she sees the same exact name that her father mentions in the note.

**"Wait a minute, you knew (Y/N) (L/N)," **Anna asked making sure that you are the guy she and her sister are looking for.

**"Yeah, in fact, he told us that he moved to Arendelle years ago due to his father receiving some kind of promotion to work at your family's building,"** Rapunzel replied causing Anna to get nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Oh man. He's here. He works here," Anna muttered as she felt her phone slip out her palm and onto the floor. Her cousin knew about you long before now, and she was too preoccupied or oblivious to even ask about her cousin's high school up until now. Unbelievable.

**"Thanks for telling me this, cuz. I'll pay you back...somehow,"** Anna said as she deactivated her phone and began running around, door to door to find someone with a similar appearance to your's.

"This is awesome. I've gotta find him, so I can introduce him to Elsa, then we can help him save Arendelle. I love it when a plan comes together," Anna said as she dashed from floor to floor, room to room to find you. She looked _**SO**_ silly doing it, it just wants to make you smile.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...Outside Of The Aces Building...<strong>_

Traffic was horrible, as usual. But you made it to the ACES building with little time to spare, you quickly grabbed your equipment bag and made your way from the parking lot and into the lobby.

"What's cracking, Herb," you greeted the security guard as you pass by the sign-in log via ID card swipe.

"Nothin' much, (Y/N) but I recommend staying out of the CEO's way today. She looked quite mad and upset," Herb, the police Sgt. suggested

"I take it that things at her council meeting didn't go well," you guessed making Herb smirk in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing but what are you here for. Last time I checked, ever since you've been promoted a few months back, you don't need to be here **THIS** early, you can come in whenever you want...even after company hours," he pointed out reminding you of your benefits of your previous elevated position.

"I know, I know but something's been bothering me lately and I wanted to check into my workstation just be sure,"

"Okay," he said as you walked down the hall and onto a vacant elevator. Before you could press the button, someone shouted, **"Hold the elevator!"**

"Thank you, mister. I thought I was going to be late...again," the young nerdy girl said in a near defeated tone as you pressed your floor number, in which the elevator door closed.

"I know you, yeah, your that Environmentalist (with the PP nickname)," you said off the top of your head which made the girl frown a bit at the childish nickname given to her in high school by some bossy cheerleaders.

"Penelope Persevere, right," you asked knowing you seen the roster sheet once and her name was on it. She smiled a little bit knowing that at least SOMEONE knew her name in the company excluding the big boss woman in charge.

"Yeah, that's me but who are you," the girl asked readjusting her glasses to get a better view of you.

"I'm (Y/N) and I'm going to be your new best friend. If you need any help then come find me. I'm always in the lab on Sub-Lvl. 1 (Basement Level 1) of the building," you said with a smile as you hold out your hand with smile.

"Uhh...okay," she says taking your hand in hers. She felt weird about you because not many people she's seen or interacted with has been this open or nice to her. She may think that you are trying to trick her into doing something humiliating but she doesn't know for sure.

"Oh, uh, this is my floor and it was nice to meet you, (Y/N). See you later," Penelope says as she scampers off to her cubical office while you go down a different hallway to find those security tapes.

"Okay, now if I was a storage room for this floor, where would I be," you rhetorically ask yourself as you eye a room that says **"FLOOR STORAGE."**

"Eureka," you say in happiness as you walk over to the code panel.

"Hmm, it looks like it requires high level clearance and despite my position as "head scientist of the bio-development wing in the lower labs, I don't have access on this floor. Man, I wish Penelope was here right now," you mutter to yourself as someone comes around the corner unexpectedly.

"OH. Hi, (Y/N)... good to see you...again," Penelope says in a nervous manner. She wasn't expecting to see you again...too soon.

"Just the girl I was looking for. I need your help with something. Do you have access to the storage room beyond this door," you ask pointing to the door behind your back.

"Well, uh...yeah but... I can't allow you access. I'm sorry," she answers drawing a small face of insecurity. You needed to get in there but you didn't want to use extreme, physical methods on a someone like her, so you think of a new plan to convince her. You quickly push her up against a wall and put your hands on her shoulders. At first, she felt like screaming for security to come and apprehend you as if you were going to secretly assault her but the sad and worried look on your face changed her opinion about you and this situation.

"Look, what if I told you...(just between the two of us)... that I'm investigating a possible lead about what happened 5 years ago in this very building and the only way to find out who did it is to get the security tapes behind this door. So, please Penelope, can you help me," you ask in a begging tone.

"I...uh...I...," Penelope stammered at trying to find a response while looking directly at your heart felt eyes. They were void at the irises but she could tell you were being serious. You look more determined and focus on your objective then girls at the moment, so convincing her was not to difficult.

"Oh...Okay," she said with slight bit of shyness and cracking in her voice.

"I won't forget this kindness," you say as you give her a hug and walk in.

"I hope he finds whatever he's looking for in there, otherwise, I'm** SO** fired," she mumbles out loud and walks away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Inside the Storage Room...<strong>_

The storage room was a lot smaller but then again, you anticipated this would happen. Ever since the recreation of the building a lot of new technologies where introduced to help keep track of everything while some supplies were kept in storage for usage later. You found a lonely, vacant computer on the far wall. It was perfect to use.

"Okay, Security Files: security incidents...no...security breaches...ah security cameras. Going back to the date of the incident, mid-afternoon, during the press conference for the new medicine's promotion, there he is. I slipped away right when the people cheered during Adgar's speech on stage," you said to yourself as you zoomed in on the mystery man.

"Lets see, tall male, trench coat, hat, ski mask. Hmm...red-headed, I think. Hey, are those side-burns" you said to yourself as you saw the replay of the security tape. You keep watching the tape, expecting the guy to look at the camera...until the camera fizzles out before you could see his full face but you did get a glimpse of his eyes. They were filled determination and happiness. You felt something in your heart that made you feel hot and it was burning all over: Rage.

You got what you wanted but you knew this was just the tip of the iceberg and you needed to be concrete with this information otherwise people will think you're lying. You quickly downloaded the video onto one of your flash drives. When it was done, you started towards the door and out into the hallway. You quickly looked both ways to make sure the hallway was deserted. When you let the door close and reseal itself, you quickly headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Inside The Elevator...<strong>_

When the elevator was coming down, it stopped on the 20th floor and a person got on, it was the CEO's little sister, Anna Anderson. You didn't want to establish eye contact with her but she looked so cute with her twin braids. It looked like she was facebooking a message to someone on Facebook...not to mention she looked like she ran relay that lasted 4 laps around a track. You press the** 'G'** button for the Ground Floor while you wait to start a conversation with Anna.

"Ohhhh, I'm never gonna find him," Anna groaned out loud in a sad tone, completely oblivious to the second person in the elevator with her.

"Trying to find who," you ask, wondering why she of all of people are down because never during the entire time you have worked at ACES that you have seen Anna with NOTHING else but a smile.

"(Y/N) (L/N)," she said not knowing the person she's looking for was standing right next to her.

"Why do you need to find him," you ask trying to sound like another employee who doesn't know who you are.

"Because my sister and I need to speak with him. It's like really important," she said with a hint of sadness.

"How important," you ask trying to feel social about what's happening to the (second) owner of the company building.

"Like **'he-could-be-the-person-who-could-save-this-city-from-itself'** important," Anna said without a care in the world, which got your undivided attention.

**_"That sentence sounded like something Adgar would say,"_ **you thought to yourself until the elevator came to ground floor.

"...Oh...well...I'll...I'll keep an eye out for him if I can and I will send him your way ASAP," you said as you exited the elevator before Anna's attention was directed at you and not the phone.

"Thank you, your the best," Anna says with a smile despite not getting a good look at your face while elevator door begins to close.

"I know, I get that a lot," you say with your back still turned from Anna as the elevator closes and Anna heads back up to the top floor.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...ACES Building Lobby...<strong>_

When you felt like being home free, you saw out of the corner of your eye and headed towards a nearby window. When you saw the being past by the window again, you instantly recognized the costumed-person in her awe-inspiring beauty.

"The Ice Queen. It seems she is on the move towards somewhere important. I wonder where," you ask yourself.

Getting a chance to even talk to the Ice Queen alone is rare chance, but to one day work side by side with her, or even asking her out on date is beyond any man's dream and you plan to be the first one to do it.

"I know it's wrong to stalk girls, but I have feeling in my heroic, dark heart that she is about to do something stupid that may affect us all...on both sides of the gene pool," you ask yourself as you headed outside to your car to change into your Black Knight outfit.

"I prefer night operations but with the Ice Queen involved I may want to keep an eye on her, or at very least, assist her with something that maybe bothering her to no end," you say to yourself as you quickly summon your Black Knight armor. You finish your transformation by putting your mask on and putting your hood over your head **(like Doctor Doom from the Fantastic 4).**

"Don't worry, Ice Queen. I've got your back," you say to yourself as you follow quickly behind the dissolving ice via Shadow Dash.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know, the Superhuman Registration Act is similar to the one in the Marvel Comics, however if they don't cooperate they get capture and thrown into a prison similar to Curden Cay (from Infamous: Second Son). <strong>

**Send reviews on what you think of the story so far? Because I can make more chapters, if you are willing to read them.**

**Until next time, folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Despite Arendelle being in Norway, I placed it in the US as a northern city like NYC but it receives the usual snow, sleet, hail, blizzards and flurries like any city that is in the middle of freezing temperatures. St. Louis just happens to be a bit southern from it's city limits.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...In The Courthouse Of Arendelle...The Council Meeting Was Ending...<strong>_

"Mayor Meredith, one last thing to cover. It seems a producer is coming to Arendelle to shoot filming sessions for one of his upcoming movies," Maximilian announced getting her attention.

"Wait a minute. You mean Director Jones? The guy who made that fantasy movie, **"A Pixie's Tale"** last year," the mayor asked feeling a hint of happiness in her soul.

"The same guy who was a 4/5 Star Grammy Award Winner for "Most Original Movie Idea Ever," the police chief asked.

"The very same. He's coming to Arendelle today to shoot a couple of scenes for a new movie series," Maximilian explained.

"Okay, then. When he gets here he has full permission to use whatever and whoever he needs for his film sessions," Meredith ordered, wanting to make one of her famous directors be welcomed to Arendelle with open arms.

"Yes ma'am," Maximilian answered as began to put his papers away.

Then, just out of nowhere the air within the courthouse just dropped significantly as if it was winter on the inside of the building. People began to shiver as icy and frost began to creep up the walls like tree vines. Pretty soon, everyone began to eye the door which started to be covered in ice until someone opened it and fell onto the floor with it's hinges being already frozen over. As the door laid still, a costumed figure walked in.

"Well, I should've known you would stopped by...," Meredith began as she eyed her nemesis with disdain.

"...Ms. Ice Queen," the mayor started only for the icy hero to give her the cold shoulder and interrupt her.

"That's **THE** Ice Queen to you, Meredith," the Ice Queen said underneath her ice blue mask as she walked forward with a hint of anger and authority in her eyes.

"Still that tongue of yours Ice Queen or you will be arrested for threatening our mayor," the chief says in authority.

"I didn't threaten her although I would love to give her a piece of mind about this new act I've been hearing about,"

"The Superhero Registration Act is a milestone into rallying the citizens of Arendelle against super-powered freaks...like you, Ms. Ice Queen," the police chief snarled back which made Elsa fume in anger underneath her mask as she retorted.

"We aren't freaks, sir. We are 'concerned citizens' who are trying to deal with the changes of society after the ACES Incident," the Ice Queen argued which made some members of council ease off at what she means.

"Which reminds me, if you want to be mad at somebody. Be mad at the Anderson Family. They're the ones who turned you into...that," the Police Chief said which made the Ice Queen stand her ground and retort.

"The Anderson family didn't do this to me. Whoever caused that explosion...will admit it to everyone in Arendelle before I freeze him solid," Elsa said underneath her mask in determination.

"Bold words. I like that from a Queen who can take care of herself in battle," you commented from the front door as everyone is spooked by the new party member's presence...even the Ice Queen felt a hint of fear for a brief second.

"That is if she doesn't need a proud knight by her side," you finish as you enter the council room with everyone speechless about your sudden appearance.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...5 Years Ago...(6 Months After 'The Incident')...<strong>_

_It took a sleepless week of data crunching and hacking but when Arendelle had a complete change in political power, you became suspicious and started looking into the roster of the newly acquired 'representatives' of Arendelle. You've seen these people time and time again as you stalked them after their meeting with each other but you needed to know what the council members were hiding. It would prove useful in intimidation when confronting them in the future._

_**1.** Meredith Stannard - Mayor. She was a former CO of the US Army, however, she was reprimanded and dishonorably discharged from services for going against orders during a pivotal mission at the end of service to her nation. She would find not that many benefits in any other __career work, however, when she was voted to be mayor, she's been keeping her word by making sure Arendelle stayed safe at the best of her ability. That is until the Incident made her completely paranoid and obsessed with these super-powered beings that only the divine creator should wield. Ever since then she made it her mission to make sure to keep these freaks off the street and in a cage. And once the Ice Queen debuted in Arendelle, she was convinced that people like her will NEVER protect the innocents that are caught in the middle of this mess._

* * *

><p><em><strong>2.<strong> Simon Williams - The Police Chief of Arendelle. _

**_"I know him, he was a former protégé of the previous police chief however, he was always being TOO extreme about doing his job, from a witness's perspective," you said recalling what he did the last time you saw him._**

_ The last time you tailed him from the rooftops in Arendelle, you witnessed him beating up a small group of helpless teenagers who were minding their own business on a street corner in front of a small house, but apparently, after the Incident, he became paranoid about people with powers, so he wanted to make an example out of those who he thought were "different" without **ANY** hard evidence that they were exposed to the radiation. And thanks to him, he made teenage between the ages of 13-17 completely scared of the law, which made your blood boil and black matter seep of you like a living shadow. In fact, they couldn't even muster up the courage to steal something from thrift store without getting hammered by cops beating them into submission with police batons, so they were forced to pay the high prices of the convenience store. At least until someone would save them from this nightmare of a depression._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3.<strong> De' Peres Maximilian - The bank owner of Arendelle's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd National Banks. _

_**"He was in charge of making sure that Arendelle and it's citizens got their money but that policy sort of changed after the Incident," you said in a disgusted tone.**_

_The blast wave destroyed A LOT of property damage to the city, and because of that, the majority of his banks' funds were cleaned out by the end of the month, which nearly left him penniless. But when Arendelle was fully repaired, the citizens tried to apply for the top quality jobs with maximum paying benefits, Maximilien didn't want any more of his money to be used or spent on **'poor, worthless peasants who can't live like nobles'.** He would only use the money he stole for two purposes: donating to a project or gambling, other than that, he would never use his money to help people who were 'lower' then him in status._

* * *

><p><em><strong>4.<strong> Elsa Anderson - At Large._

**_"My boss of ACES. She and I haven't officially met face-to-face yet because I'm busy trying to keep things from getting out of control on this side of St. Louis. But when I'm done here, I will eventually head over to Arendelle to fix whatever of a mess is still brewing in that godforsaken place," you say in surprise but you maintain your seriousness on the objective._**

_You have been working at ACES since you've been offered the job by her father, the late/former CEO of ACES. Time and time again, you wanted to see who she really was and now that you've been rising through the rank of the company, it won't be long until she starts noticing you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5.<strong> Hans Weselton - At Large._

**_"I know his family has hated Elsa's family but I don't know what's the extent of his presence here in Arendelle means. He maybe different from his family altogether but that remains to be seen. Don't try any moves on my boss, Hans, because if she doesn't kill you, I will," you warned underneath your breath._**

_Hans and you have yet to formally meet and thankfully, you are glad you haven't because when it comes to the name Weselton you just felt something crawl up your spinal cord and it wasn't your shadow. Hans' backstory of coming to Arendelle is legit but what about before he left Weselton? Questions, questions, so many questions. It hurts the brain. Dealing with Hans will come later, right now, you need to deal with the higher ups._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em><em><strong>...Back to You, the Queen and The Council...<strong>__**

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Ice Queen Of Arendelle...although I would've preferred a place without the worst audience you could have in the whole city," You say in formal tone as you take her hand and bow, then coming back up eyeing the council.

"Uh, thank you," Elsa says under her mask trying to stay calm as she's finally meeting her favorite hero that influenced her to be a hero here in Arendelle...or is it some guy trying to pull a fast one over everyone in this room?

"Not you again," Meredith said in disgust and hate.

"Yes, Mayor Meredith, it's me. The Dark Hero of Hope from the city of St. Louis and The World's 1st Superhero,_ **THE BLACK KNIGHT**_," you announce yourself to the crowd of political figures as the Ice Queen is stunned.

"Wait. **YOU'RE** the Black Knight?! But how do you know Meredith if you come from St. Louis," the Ice Queen asks from over your shoulder.

"She came to visit St. Louis once and she didn't like how the Mayor and the Police Chief have a mutual friendship with me," you answer in a deep, yet neutral tone which makes the Ice Queen uncomfortable for some reason.

"You poisoned their minds into making yourself a god to them, you masked menace," Meredith said with a snarl while others agreed with smiles on their faces while Ice Queen was starting to show concern towards you.

"Typical Meredith, always trying to blame me for everything that's happened in St. Louis all because she doesn't have any authority over the city I live in," you counter making Meredith sport a vein in anger. The Ice Queen could do nothing more then smile at your antics at pushing buttons on Meredith's ego.

The argument would go on in between you two on about the act and how it's efficiency will clean up Arendelle and have normal people walking around in happiness once more. You had to literally restrain the Ice Queen from charging at the mayor not to mention, use calming techniques to make sure she realizes what's at stake.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Meanwhile...Outside the Courthouse...<em>**

"Set up around here for our 1st scene. Yes, this will do nicely," Director Jones said as his equipment crew came to set up everything on the street.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...<strong>_

Director Tom Jones, rising film director of fantasy and sci-fi films. When he first started his career as a director, his first set of movies didn't yield any positive reviews or results but he wasn't going to give up, at least not yet. So, 3 years ago, he decided to go in a different direction and was thinking of a way to give the people what they want. A little bit of their fandom ideas coming true within the films but he needed a specific actor to fit one of the characters in his latest pixie movie which was kind of difficult at the time. Until he received a phone call from an anonymous caller **(*namely you*)** and you both talked over the phone about a girl **(who you recently rescued that bears a striking resemblance to that of a pink pixie) **that looked perfect for the part. One thing lead to another, and he wanted her to meet him in person. The next thing you know she gets drafted onto his team of actors and gets one of the leading roles in his newest developing movies at the time, **"A Pixie's Tale." **A few screening, filming, recording, and editing sessions through the rest of the year and the film would be released in theatres everywhere the following year.

Mixed opinions about the role **'Pixie'** played in the movie were mostly positive. Nobody took her seriously when she gave the answer of being a real pixie. Honestly, the director understood her situation when I explained to him one-on-one and he was happy to have her around with crew. Powers or not, she would be the person who could help the people affected in Arendelle gain some positive acceptance from the scared innocents...on the red carpet. Pretty soon, he started drafting people from here to St. Louis who have been affected and he wanted to see if he could make their lives better by giving them an part time acting job. The gross revenue that he gets from the film will be decided unto him on what the part timer gets as paid check.

But with more superheroes and villain coming to life and making their mark on the world, he wanted to see if he could get some live action shots of the carnage they can create and he was well prepared for any superhero to come in and save the day.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Back to the Movie Director...<strong>_

"Director Jones, are you sure we are safe here? I heard there were more super-powered people then the last time we came to Arendelle," one of the cameramen said in a nervous tone.

"There are, Charley. But I want to be the 1st one in the studio of Hollywood to witness superheroes (and villains) at work," the director answered as he motions one of the other people in the group to set up a camera on the other side of the street.

"Perfect, now all we need to do is wait for a villain to show up," the director said as he sat on his director's seat.

"What super villain would want to attack this part of Arendelle," Charley asked as he checked the camera to see if the lens were working until a car exploded prematurely a block away, scaring everyone down the street. Then, another one exploded causing people to run away and the film crew to work their magic.

"Please tell me you are getting this," Jones said as Charley turned the camera slightly to see a armored person with electric whips walking down the middle of the street preparing to strike another car.

"Yep, I'm getting all of it," Charley said as the villain grabbed a street sign with a whip and flung it into the hood of an approaching police squad car. Which hits/clogs the engine and causes it to catch fire and explodes, blowing both men out of the car in fire.

"Woah. I guess your right, sir. We need a hero," Charley said in awe of the explosion like everyone else.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...100 meters from the Squad Car Explosion...<strong>_

The boom causes the building to shake slightly for a full 8 seconds until it stops.

"You felt that too," you ask the Ice Queen who nods in concern about your train of thought.

"What's going outside," Meredith asks as you and the Ice Queen are already outside looking for answer until you see a familiar figure that doesn't need an introduction.

**"WHIPLASH,"** you and the Ice Queen shout in unison getting her attention.

When she hears her name, she looks at the people who shouted it. When she eyes you and the Ice Queen on the steps of the courthouse, you tap your mask to do a analysis of her suit right down to her cell and body structure.

* * *

><p><strong>WHIPLASH<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...History of Whiplash...<em>**

_Antoinette Vulcan, a former ACES employee-in-engineering who was caught in the blast. Her cells were affected to have her naturally produce small amounts of electric energy from the joints of her arms (but not enough to disperse it from her hands). As smart as she was, she quickly developed a suit to help her channel said energy into her favorite weapon: the whips. _

_She was someone who always had a competitive side to her and with someone like you around, she was determine to beat you at something. You see, she's won countless contests of who would build the better experiment for ACES to approve for their next promotional item since starting her internship at ACES 2 years before you would arrive and upstage her. After 3 defeats, she was determined to get rid of you but since you were always a sneaky fox, you would unknowingly evade when she least expects it which further fueled her anger towards you. _

_After the Incident, she was never heard from sometime. Apparently, she built a bullet proof, electric manipulating suit to use for the next promotional contest at ACES beforehand but now it's her tool for destruction when she lost her internship, her job and pretty soon, her house...and everything in it. She had nothing, nothing except the burning hatred of you and ACES. _

_Your opinion: "When it comes to Whiplash, she only wants payback for the Anderson family not giving her enough credit since I came along and I have a feeling she must be giddy with joy thinking I'm dead. Too bad for her, I'm not dead...yet."_

_**...Signature Ability...**_

Electrokinetic Whip Generation -** (The power to create/channel whips from/with electricity.)**

A sub-power of **Electrical Constructs**, variation of **Elemental Whip Generation** and** Energy Whip Generation**.

_**...Also Called...**_

Electric Whip Generation

_**...Capabilities...**_

User can create electricity whips from nothing or by shaping the existing electricity, electrocuting targets or launching electrical blasts from their whips by cracking them.

_**...Applications...**_

Binding - can wrap her whips around her prey to render them immobile. **(However, her powers must be off if she wants them to last longer in her whips for interrogation or restraining hostages.)**

Electrical Shockwave - can slam her electric whips onto the ground to create shockwaves that can travel 20 feet in 5 seconds to knock everything around her off balance or into each other for moderate damage.

Electricity Generation - Her electric powers help her fight defensively, but with the whips, they help her fight offensively which also give her added inhuman enhancements.

_**...Associations...**_

Electrical Constructs

Electricity Manipulation

Electrokinetic Combat

Elemental Whip Generation

Energy Whip Generation

Enhanced Whipmanship

_**...Limitations/Weaknesses...**_

Durability of the whips may depend on the her will.

Maybe unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating already existing sources.

How long the whip lasts depends on the users skill and power, some may need near constant attention, others are effectively permanent.

May have a limit on range.

* * *

><p><strong>ANALYSIS COMPLETE<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...With Whiplash...<strong>_

"Well, if it isn't my royal ice pain in the butt, the Ice Queen," Whiplash says as she reels in one of her electric whips that just sliced a SUV in half upon it's return.

"And looky here, you have a partner. I never knew you had the bravery to give up being a solo player, Queeny," Whiplash teased when she sees you next to the Ice Queen causing her to get frustrated.

"He's not with me, Whiplash," the Ice Queen says in denial, hoping to shift the idea of her and the knight as a couple from Whiplash's mind.

"Whatever you say, but now it's time to destroy you...and when I'm done with you, I'm going to pay that ACES building a visit. I wonder who will be a better target for me to see quiver in fear and pain before I end them. The CEO, Elsa or her bratty little sister, Anna," the crazed woman suggested.

"You will _**NEVER**_ get the chance when I whip you with your own whips," the Ice Queen said in a mad tone to equalize her threat as you took 10 steps back for the cat about to start.

"Bring it on, Snow White," Whiplash called her as the Ice Queen unleashed a barrage of ice stalagmites at her enemy, in which Whiplash countered by swirling her whips around her as a shield.

"Still using the same old tricks," Ice Queen shouted as she threw a thick blast of ice at Whiplash.

"You aren't getting any better yourself, Snowflake," Whiplash countered by latching onto a light post to avoid the Ice Blast which made Elsa grow a vein.

Soon, an approaching car was coming up the street, from behind Whiplash. When it got closer, she could hear the engines revving up but all she could was grin with amusement. "What a hero, to bad he won't live long enough to be one," Whiplash says in her suit as she activates the whip under her right palm to extend and crackle with electricity. When the car was 10 feet behind her, she brought whip down upon the front of the hood, causing the front left tire to be blown away and the force of the whip causes the car itself to do a forward flip...15 feet over the ground and over Whiplash. As the car continued to flip, it flipped and spun into a barrel roll right in the path of the Ice Queen. Elsa tried to slow it down with her ice but force and speed was too much for ice blast to stop and she barely made it out of the way in time. When she tried to stand up, she cringed in pain and grabbed her ankle and went onto her knees, looking at the toppling figure of a satisfied Whiplash.

"Oh, poor little Ice Queen. It appears that you are about to be dethroned...for good," Whiplashed sneered as she reared back an electric whip for a killing blow. All the Ice Queen could do was stare at the approaching whip the may possibly end her life in an instant. And before it made contact with her head, something dark covered her front as she heard a familiar voice she wasn't expecting to hear.

"Not yet, she may not be unable to defend herself from you...but I can," the Black Knight said as he held the whip that was going to kill the woman behind him.

"This isn't your fight, Black Knight," Whiplash said in anger of your interference.

"It is **_my_** business when you hurt my friends," you say as the Queen was shocked to see you stand up for her, not to mention save her from certain doom.

You quickly forced Whiplash back a few meters with your Dark Blast and quickly charge up a Dark Bomb and throw it at the feet of her suit.

"What's that supposed to do," she says not taking your bomb seriously.

"Wait for it," you warned then **BOOM!** Whiplash was dazed as she was drunk.

You take this opportunity to grab one of her whips, generate your own construct of a 'Dark Whip' and slice one of Whiplash's whips. She blows a fuse and tries again with the other whip but the result is the same. You then drop your whip and let it disappear and pick up the severed whips in each hand to wrap up Whiplash like a present with a bow on top. Her hands are bound and her electric powers are only what's keeping the electricity from actually hurting her.

"Here's a present for the police," you say to the approaching cops as you knock Whiplash with a solid punch to the head.

"Freeze," the Arendelle police yelled as they got out of their squad car.

"Hey, isn't that her line," you ask pointing to the still stunned Ice Queen who was still processing your brief fight with Whiplash.

"I said 'freeze," the police officer said with a gun, threatening you to surrender.

"Okay," the Ice Queen responded coming out of her trance and creating an miniature ice dome around the two of you to throw the public eyes off.

"Get that dome open," the sergeant ordered as the other opened fire on the dome. When the bullets went through it, they noticed two bodies that were missing inside.

"Hey, where'd they go," someone shouted.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...On top of the ACES Building...<strong>_

"Here you go, Ice Queen," you said as you gently placed the Ice Queen on a chair on the rooftop after your last second Shadow Dash to safety.

"How did you know to bring me here," the Queen asked, fearing you may know her secret identity.

"I brought you here because you tend to hang out here a lot...at the ACES Building rooftop," you answer causing the Queen to silently sigh with relief, but not convinced enough if you truly know who she is behind that mask.

"Look if you live here in the ACES Building, I don't want to know who's behind that mask. At least, not yet," you say causing her to question your motives of what are you up to.

"I have to go now before the police start searching the rooftops with helicopters for us," you say backing away from her, so you could Shadow Dash to an alleyway.

"Will I ever see you again," she asked fearing that she may never see her hero/savior again.

"In time, for right now just stay on your toes and stay safe. We wouldn't want to lose you before the snow starts falling. After all, this knight wouldn't mind serving a Queen like yourself," you say in a humble tone as you Shadow Dashed away leaving a stunned Ice Queen who feels touched that you, the Black Knight is willing to pay attention and have a friendship with her. It warmed Elsa's heart like a fireplace of her new friend.

"At least there's someone out there who cares," Elsa thinks as she slowly starts walking upright with practice from her slightly injured ankle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Minutes Later...Inside ACES...A curious Elsa was 'obsessed' about her 'new' partner in crime-fighting...<strong>_

"Anna, get on the computer and research everything it can say about the Black Knight," Elsa asked in an tone of authority.

"Wait, which one," Anna asked knowing there are multiple versions of the character.

"Well, both of them," Elsa answered as Anna did some researching on the "Character of the Hour."

"Hmm. It says here in folklore that the Black Knight was the most trusted servant to King Arthur himself," Anna stated. "He was the best knight a King could ask for. Maybe even for a Queen...," Anna added making Elsa roll her eyes in annoyance as her sister continued.

"Anyway, as a orphan, he was always hated and mistrusted by other people. Parents would never let their children play with him and the orphans at the orphanage would always ignore him. Poor guy didn't even get the chance to even celebrate ANY of his birthdays while growing. But when he got into his teens, he started to show absolute skill with every weapon in the guard handbook. Eventually, he was elevated above everyone and he became a legend and hero. But his fame wouldn't last long,"

"Why," Elsa asked feeling interested in the story so far

"There came a day in which King Arthur assigned him a **'fake'** suicide mission," Anna said until she gasped in horror at what she read.

"What's wrong, Anna. What does it say," Elsa asked in curiosity.

"It says here he was sent to assassinate the 1st Sovereign Ruler of Arendelle, King Anubis," Anna said.

"Our ancestor who started our royal family line," Elsa asked in surprise about one of their historical family members as she looked at the article that Anna was reading.

"Yeah, the one and only. However, the Black Knight had a change of heart and pleaded with the king to change his mind but it wasn't enough and the King punished him for his insubordination."

What was his punishment," Elsa asked fearing the worst for the Black Knight as Anna bit her lip, not wanting her sister to hear it but she gave in and cleared her voice.

"Well, he was dishonorably discharged from the roster of knights, locked in a head brace for criminals to be humiliated publicly and locked in a concrete cell, complete with chains for a full 72 hours," Anna reads off the biography, feeling uncomfortable about saying anymore.

That's horrible," Elsa said feeling tears forming around her eyelids.

"But it didn't stop there. Apparently, he was supposed to executed...by the guards tying one end of a thick rope to his ankle and the other end to a 40 pound rock," Anna said as Elsa gasped in horror as she clamps her hand over her mouth.

"Apparently, everyone saw him go underneath the water's surface...," Anna began as Elsa turned away, not wanting to here anymore of the story.

"...but a week later, when a few guards went to recover his** 'supposedly'** still tied down body, they were shocked to see his body was gone," Anna finished which made Elsa surprised, yet curious still.

"So it's safe to assume that he got away during his execution, however that also meant his entire existence had to be erased as well. He's like ghost that would haunt bad guys for prolong periods of time without being tracked which gave him the advantage he needed to silently take out the king's soldiers when they stole from the poor people of Camelot," Anna said as she finished the biography despite it raising even more questions.

"That's it? His story ends there," Elsa asked feeling the need to know more.

"I'm sorry, Elsa but that's it," Anna said, knowing that's the end of the biography at end of the webpage.

"But what about our Black Knight? The one I met earlier? He couldn't be the same one...could he," Elsa frantically asked as if she has met a ghost of a hero from folklore legends.

"Hmmm... you never know. He may just be a crime fighter who wants to see you time to time," Anna guessed as Elsa just shook her head at her sister's idea of trying to get her hooked up with a superhero stranger. But something Elsa popped in Anna's mind that Elsa needed to know.

"Hey Elsa, before I forget, I know what (Y/N) (L/N) looks like," Anna remembering about her earlier conversation with their cousin.

"You do," Elsa asked in surprised wondering what her sister did while she away.

"Yeah, could you believe that Rapunzel and Eugene were friends with him when they went to high school in Corona a few years back," Anna asked Elsa as she brought up her Facebook account.

"This is what Rapunzel sent me," Anna said as he scrolled down to the picture consisting of you in the middle with Rapunzel and Eugene on your right and left.

Elsa was holding a back her blush as much as she could because you were handsome while posing with Rapunzel and Eugene in the picture.

"That guy is worth a 1000 words," Elsa muttered without thinking.

"So you like him too, huh," Anna asked with a smile which caused Elsa to mildly blush and look away in embarrassment. "But anyway, Elsa, I think he's an employee here at ACES."

"Now that I believe...but still...," Elsa says as she rest her chin on her thumb.

"What's on your mind, Elsa," Anna asked her sister who giving the look of concern on her face.

"Well,...you...don't think (Y/N) (L/N) _**is**_ the Black Knight, do you," Elsa asked her little sister, who began to laugh as hard as she could until her face turned serious.

"Elsa, we don't even know if he has superpowers, let alone capable of having years of fighting experience before the ACES Incident," Anna argued back which got Elsa to back off but a few things just don't add up.

"True, true. I just hope we find him before Arendelle reaches the point where it's beyond saving. Politically and Civilly," Elsa says as she eyes the picture of you and your friends to the (possible) idea of you being the hero her father mentioned.

_"I hope we find you soon, (Y/N) because Arendelle needs a hero like you,"_ Elsa thought to herself as she and Anna went for their rooms to call it a day.

* * *

><p><strong>So much typing for this chapter but the dream stays alive. Read, review, repeat.<strong>

**Until next time, Black Knight. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter focuses on a slight case in mistaken identity. It help builds the bridge of character development without the characters interacting face to face.**

**And sorry about the wait, I've been busy thinking of new ideas for this story.**

**Oh boy. **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...24 Hours After Your Talk With The Ice Queen...<strong>_

You quickly changed into a set of civilian clothes after a long afternoon of patrolling St. Louis **(since you wanted to see what's been happening in the 'Lou' ever since you spent most of your time in Arendelle)** and quickly drove home to relax, not without going to the store to get 2 bags of groceries. When you drove your car into the driveway, you quickly headed for your front door, bags in hand. When you put the key into the keyhole and turned it, entrance was granted but you noticed something out of the ordinary when you took your first step in.

"Hmm...I'm positive that I put on my alarm before I left this morn-," you began looking at the control panel for your alarm until you turned your head into a spray of knock out gas. You knew instantly feel your legs give way and your groceries spilled onto the floor as you laid on the floor.

Thankfully, whatever you were hit with, didn't put you to **'sleep' **but you played 'dead' just so you could find out whatever these guys want.

_"Target is unconscious and subdued. Awaiting further orders_," a masked guy said into his earpiece as his masked cohort started binding your hands with cuffs.

_"Excellent. Bring him back to me. I wanna ask him a couple of questions,"_ the mystery voice asked from the earpiece.

"Aye, Captain," the man responded as the two of them grabbed you and escorted you to their vehicle on the other side of the street.

You quickly get a glimpse of their...police car?! These guys are cops...from Arendelle...and their kidnapping you?! You're curious of what they want so it's best to play along and let them take you away. But when they put you into the back seat, one of them puts a ski hat over your head to prevent you from seeing everything, if you should wake up.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...2 Hours Later In A Dark Room...<strong>_

* * *

><p>You were woken up by a 'knock' to the head. You groan in pain at your sudden change in scenery and it's people.<p>

"Let's see who we have here...," a man saves as he removes your sack.

**(Y/N) (L/N).**

**Age: 23.**

**Moved to St. Louis 5 years ago, a few months before the incident.**

**And currently employed at the ACES Building here...in Arendelle.**

**Etcetera, etcetera,... **

That second to last sentence made you freeze. You knew exactly who was speaking to you as you looked up at the man at the opposite end of the short table.

"Do you know why you are here," the man asked as your vision cleared.

"Can't say I do, Chief Williams. What's up," you ask in a comical tone to make the chief think your clueless as ever.

"We have a reason to believe that you are conspiring with/or affiliated with the Black Knight. Am I right," he asks you in which you smirk as if it was the joke of the hour.

"Seriously? That's what this is all about. No, I'm not the Black Knight," you answer.

"Then why is it that you are the only one out of the whole staff on the St. Louis News Dispatch Team to get pictures of him in action," he asked as if he hit the checkmate on his opponent's end of the board.

"Okay, you got me. I confess...," you began only for the chief to motion the guards to come at escort you to a cell.

"I confess that the...Black Knight came to me one night, weeks after the Incident," you began making the guys about to grab you halt their positions. "He needed a trustworthy person that could have access to any secret files that ACES may have had in its possession before Elsa took her position as CEO. But he said he needed me to find **ANY** crucial evidence that may lead to how the explosion happened all those years ago," you said with hint of fear.

"Really," the chief asked as if he didn't believe you.

"Tell me. Are you more determine to bring in the superheroes that the Incident created or the person who started the Incident in the first place while all the people suffer in confusion on what happened that day," you ask as the chief is tongue tied about your question.

"No more questions. Get him out of here. Interrogation is over," he said as some guards grabbed your arms and escorted you to the door. Within minutes, you are already outside the front door of the Arendelle Police Station...with a news crew and a bunch of reporters at the base of its steps.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Later...At The ACES Building...<strong>_

"Anna, can you PLEASE pick a channel and stay on it," Elsa asked as she's been looking at her sister flip through the 'boring' channels for the past minute and a half.

"Sorry, Elsa but there is nothing good on," Anna replied as a knock came to the door.

"I wonder who could that be," Elsa asked as she trotted over to the door and opened it to see her best friend.

"Hans, what are you doing here," Elsa asked.

"I came as soon as I heard," Hans began as Elsa quickly became confused.

"Heard what," Anna asked from the couch.

"Turn on the news channel, they're talking about someone who is linked to the Black Knight," Hans said Elsa went wide eyed and looks at Anna.

Anna silently and quickly hit the numbers on the remote to her selected channel to hear the beginning of a news anchor's broadcast.

**"...BREAKING NEWS REPORT...A YOUNG MAN WAS ARRESTED EARLIER TODAY OF SPECUALTIONS AND RUMORS OF BEING AND/OR BEING AFFLIATED WITH...ARENDELLE'S VERY OWN...BLACK KNIGHT," **the anchorman said.

"**WHAT,"** Anna shouted as Hans and Elsa join her sister on the couch to hear what they have to say.

**"AT 4:48 P.M., A YOUNG MAN BY THE NAME OF (Y/N) (L/N) WAS 'SECRETLY' ARRESTED FROM HIS OWN HOUSE IN ST. LOUIS AFTER HE CAME HOME FROM THE GROCERY STORE**," the anchorman said as a picture of you appeared next to his head on the side.

"THAT'S THE GUY WE ARE LOOKING FOR," Anna shouted as Elsa quickly shushed her while Hans ignored them.

**"WHEN THE MAN CAME OUT OF THE POLICE STATION EARLIER, HE GAVE US A HEALTHY INTERVIEW OF ENCOURAGING WORDS WHEN WE ASKED HIM A FEW QUESTIONS,"** the anchor man as they showed the recording of your interview earlier that day.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Flashback...Afternoon News Interview At The Police Station Steps...<strong>_

You were surrounded by people who represented several different journals and papers and they wanted an insight of your situation of your false arrest.

"...Look...we've all been affected by the ACES Incident...even if you weren't in Arendelle to be a victim of it. I, once interviewed the Black Knight and he told me in **'these'** exact words about his thoughts of the situation.

_"When I first woke up, I knew right then and there that something was wrong with this city and when I saw people running for their lives and fire burning out of control, I knew that this city needed help but as a resident of St. Louis I knew that home came first but fear not Arendelle. I may not look after you now but I know someone will one day soon, take a stand and bring back what this city has lost: **Hope**,"_ you said as everyone absorbed every word as they continued to ask you questions.

* * *

><p>The girls were intrigued by your ability to memorize and entire speech from a masked hero. Elsa felt like you are more important then you're worth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WORK FOR ACES,"<strong> a woman asked with a journal and pen in her hand.

"Yes. I've worked for the CEO of the ACES Building, Adgar Anderson **AND** Elsa Anderson when she was announced as the **_new_** CEO for the company. Let it be known that I was there with her father on the day of the Incident **AND** I was there at her ascension ceremony. Just to let you all know, when one of the people in the crowd tried to shoot her with a pistol, I intervened which resulted in a fight. I was arrested and trialed but I wasn't sentenced to prison. Thank the Lord for watching over me that day," you said as everyone around you or watching at home was stunned.

* * *

><p>Hans, Elsa and Anna gaped at that answer.<p>

"He was there?! With dad?! Before he died," Anna said as she started to get emotional stir crazy about your words.

"And he was the one who prevented that guy from shooting me at my coronation," Elsa mumbled to herself, realizing she owes you one for saving her life on that day.

_"How much is this guy dedicated to putting himself in situations for the Andersons,"_ Hans thought as he continued to look a the screen.

**"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO ASK**," you ask on TV as the girls look back at you for anymore secrets you know.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"LAST QUESTION,"<strong> **you stated as you pointed to guy in a fedora hat with the word** **"PRESS"** **on it.

**"DO YOU THINK ELSA ANDERSON'S FATHER, ADGAR WAS THE ONE TO CAUSE THE INCIDENT 5 YEARS AGO,"** a man asked with a microphone in his hand. That question struck a nerve to your head and you wanted to punch him but this is news, you had to keep it civil. Plus, the girls were possibly watching at home, so you needed to give them and all of Arendelle answer worth giving their curious minds.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna felt uncomfortable about what your answer was going to be and since you worked for her, everyone will truly know what you think of her father from your perspective.<p>

Elsa felt so sad on the inside, she put her hands together and prayed for a good answer from you.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>NO!<strong>_ Look, people can say that the Incident that happened 5 years ago was all Adgar Anderson's fault...but what evidence do you have to support that claim? He was announcing a new medicine that I developed. While I was there for support, I saw someone sneak in with a trench coat into the lower labs who set the reactor full of radiation to overload. I quickly announced to everyone over the loud speaker to vacate the area and get as far away from the building as possible. I caught Adgar outside and his final wish...to me...was to look after his daughters...***Exhale***...because he trusted me enough to help them whenever they needed assistance with keeping ACES from going down under.

"Look, in my opinion, **DON'T** blame the Anderson's for this mess because they weren't here to experience this madness when the reactor went off. I mean, when you think about it, they lost their parents in the chaos as well. I lost my parents in the fallout, I'm just like them, an orphan. So if anyone in Arendelle **STILL** hates the Andersons, fine, but in reality, you are just picking on two orphans who have no one else to call family except each other AND they both are put in position to lead a successful company that they both know so little about. **PLEASE**, give them chance. They never wanted to come back to Arendelle to have people throw rocks at them. They just want people to move on and find that happiness that every single one of us has lost years ago," you said as you started to feel like crying.

"Actually when I think about it, you should be a lot nicer to Elsa because I was the one who saved her life. Yeah, I tested my medicine on her and it worked wonders but ever since the Incident, I don't have the resources I need to make more, so **PLEASE** don't push her away because of an accident she didn't know about...because I surely wouldn't," you say as you wave to camera and walked through the crowd of reporters.

**"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS. (Y/N) (L/N), REPRESENTING ST. LOUIS AND THE ACES COMPANY. BACK TO YOU IN THE STUDIO,"** the reporter said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Back With Hans And The Anderson Sisters...<strong>_

Anna then cuts the TV off with the remote and stares at her sister.

"Wow. At least, we know he's willing to stand up for what he thinks is right. Heh, right? Elsa," Anna asked her sister who was hugging her knees in denial about what you said on tv.

"He saved me...He saved me...He saved me...," Elsa repeated as she recounted all the times she has saw your face in the past.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Who was that guy? And why is he important to you and Anna," Hans asked feeling like he wants to help his friend but he doesn't know the situation enough to do anything.

"Hans. That guy is not only the one person who can save this city...he's been _**MY**_ guardian angel..._twice_...and I _**NEVER**_ said **'Thank You'** to him," Elsa said as she cried into her legs continuously. All Hans could do was comfort her as Elsa gave a hug in response.

"It's okay, sis. Since we just heard him speak his mind on television, it's plainly obvious he cares about us...deeply if he was tasked by dad to look after us," Anna said patting her sister's back to calm her.

"I'm sure everything will work itself out," Hans said as he looked at his watch and quickly got out of Elsa's grasp.

"Look, girls. I've got to go. Hope you find (Y/N) soon, so he can save Arendelle. Uh...bye," Hans quickly said as he raced out the door.

"I wonder what that was all about," Anna asked her sister as Elsa began to calm despite ice forming around the sofa that made Anna quickly get up before her butt froze.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Later...With Hans...<strong>_

Hans was dressed in a dark coat with a scarf wrapped around his face to conceal it. He enters a simple diner and walks to a booth in the far back where someone else was sitting in silence and where a light was broken, casting a silhouette of a figure on the opposite of the table. When Hans sat down, the figure was ready to pull out a weapon.

"Relax, it's me," Hans said removing the scarf.

"Hans, what do you have to report," the unknown figure asked.

"Apparently, this (Y/N) (L/N) is on to us," Hans said as the figure glared in frustration.

"Would you want me to send someone to take care of him," he suggested.

"No, killing him may cause more problems then it's worth," Hans said throwing that idea aside.

"We agreed that **NO MATTER** what happens, Elsa ends up with you," the figure stated making Hans nod his head about their agreement.

"Exactly, but whoever this (Y/N) guy is, Elsa speaks highly of him, something I cannot allow," Hans said in slight anger since Elsa never acted that emotional about someone in front of Hans except if it was Anna. But if Elsa starts developing feelings for you, Hans would feel like a third wheel to Elsa and he would be pushed aside and left in the friend's zone...indefinitely. Thus making him change plans to take the ACES corporation by other means. And if Hans thinks you'll get in his way, he make you get out of his way...even by force or blackmail. Whichever comes first.

"I'm going to get on the phone and talk to somebody who could cause a distraction, maybe to make you look like a hero," the figure suggested as Hans only grinned with satisfaction.

"Good. I'll catch you later, then," Hans said as he prepared to walk off.

"One last thing," the figure said making Hans turn around.

"Mom and Dad said **'Hi'**," the figure said as Hans only smirked.

"Tell them, I said **'Hi'** too, bro, and one day soon, ACES will be mine," Hans said as he walked off and out of the diner.

"Will do, little brother," he responded as he took out his phone and prepared to make the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently, its true, "No news is ever good news." What is coming your way next? How about a Halloween story to get your goosebumps popping and your fear rising like paranoia.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is to recognize Halloween and all it's glory.**

**Sorry about the late update, it's been awhile but I was in deep thought for this chapter and it took A LOT of thinking and A LOT typing, not to mention, I borrowed Mysterio (from Spider-Man) for this specific chapter because it helps build tension and the mood for Halloween.**

**Note: I don't own Frozen...at all.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Interview Aftermath...<strong>_

Arendelle went silently after that day...the public kept their distance away from you, others bothered to tell their friends about your interview and still others were speechless beyond words. There was a mix of frustration, denial, sadness, rage, and realization in everyone's mind that saw you on the TV.

Ever since your interview** (*last chapter)** on the news channel, people of Arendelle actually took your words to heart, and started sending package after package of forgiveness treats to the **ACES** Building, majority of it was chocolate and others were apology letters for people who were mad at accusing the sisters' father for creating the Incident.

Your onscreen news appearance showed everyone, that despite what happen that day, there is STILL hope out there and people are going to find the peace they've been looking for in times of crisis. People were sad in mourning after your confession of your parents' death and how you are no different from those who've survived the ordeal.

All the while, Elsa was ranting on and on about how the council could've done such a despicable act. Agreeing to this course of action by kidnapping you without Elsa knowing beforehand and how the police of Arendelle treated you at the police station. She was just happy enough to say that this wouldn't backlash any of them if you were to sue the council for a unsanctioned kidnapping of a citizen from a neighboring city.

...Although, no one would see you in Arendelle for quite awhile after, you would still make another appearance...soon...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Arendelle...Three Nights Before Halloween...<strong>_

Decorations were being put up as the 'scariest' night of the year is but a few days away. The citizens of Arendelle take it upon themselves to go all out on celebrating a holiday. Even Maximillian is generous enough to give a little bit of funding to make an event happen on such a night.

The council was going through it's last run through of events for the Halloween parade at the end of the week.

"I can't believe it's almost time for Halloween. Time really does fly," Maximillian said in surprise.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what parade will be like this year when we block the roads off for it to begin," the chief said with a grin.

Then, out of nowhere, the lights within the room went out.

"Hey, what's going on? **Who turned out the lights**," Meredith shouts from her seat about the power outage.

Suddenly, A green smoke filled the air through the air vents. The smoke converged on one spot and a figure emerged from it. He wore a green outfit and a purple cape that draped over his body like a cloak. His head was incased by a black dome with gold chains around his neck while the smoke itself still covered his lower half in a tornado like fashion.

"I bring a warning to all of those of Arendelle who celebrate the cursed holiday that is Halloween," the figure said as he pointed his finger at the council that gave them a cold feeling crawling up their spines while Elsa remained calm.

"Uhm, excuse me but...who you are," Elsa raised her hand and asked this unidentified new person dressed more strangely than most super villains she's seen or fought beforehand.

"I am Mysterio, Master of the Arcana, milady," he bowed to the polite woman at her table. ***Note: Mysterio has the same voice from Spider-Man: The Game (2000)*** "I am here to save this world from your corruption of material possessions as well your happiness of the approaching holiday, Halloween," the man now identified as Mysterio said.

"What if we don't take you seriously and ignore you," Maximilian scoffed at the costumed man's appearance.

"Then I will show you all what life's biggest fear is: an illusion," he warns as he chants a spell that causes the stack of money that Maximilian was counting on his table to be turned into living bats that quickly came alive in an instant and began to screech and fly around the room, causing everyone to panic and take cover.

"What trickery is this," **_freak_,**" the bank owner cursed as he stuck his head above the tables as Elsa sports a fool heartedly grin of irony that says "That's what you get."

"Not trickery, fool. Magic," his voice boomed in a echoing, yet angerly annoyed tone at the bank owner who winced in fright and back underneath his table.

"You have been warned, Council Of Arendelle. If you go through with this parade then I will turn Halloween into the worst holiday to celebrate and **NO ONE** will celebrate it in Arendelle ever again," Mysterio said in a haunted tone as he swirled the green smoke around and disappears like ghost through the floor. And within seconds after his disappearance, the lights instantly come back on in a spooky fashion.

"He's going to regret that," the Police Chief said as he grabbed his walkie-talkie. "This is Chief Jones to all mobile units. I'm putting out an APB (All Person Bulletin) for a masked intruder known as Mysterio. The target is possibly armed but its confirmed to be dangerous, so be cautious when engaging him,"

"Roger," a multitude of officers replied as his walkie-talkie radio beeped.

"Okay, everyone. Meeting adjorned," Meredith annouced as everyone picked up their stuff and headed for the exit.

"Elsa, you okay," Hans asked running over to his best friend.

"Actually, Hans. No, I'm not. That Mysterio guy made me feel scared in the longest," Elsa admitted feeling down about herself for a split second.

"I hear you. Maybe should get **'you know who'** on it before he gives everyone the scare of a lifetime on Halloween," Hans said in a whisper while Elsa nodded her head in agreement as they separated.

_"That's right, Mysterio. Scare Elsa into my arms and I will personally reward you for a job well done,"_ Hans thought with a devious grin.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Two Nights Before Halloween...In Arendelle 'Private' Studio... <strong>_

It's been nearly a week since Director recorded the action scene of Whiplash trashing the street and scaring civilians, then fighting the Ice Queen and you when they heard the explosions then after her defeat, you and the Ice Queen got away from the police. Not bad for a debut episode and the police wouldn't answer any questions that may justify their abilities to go after you two.

"It seems the Board Of Entertainment loved the 1st episode of our superhero miniseries," Director Jones said in to his team.

"And the reviews they gave along with our fanbase, were mostly positive," Charley said as he opened their P.O. Box to see a bunch of letters of many fans who wrote to them about the show.

"Which means it's time to record our next session for the next episode," the Director announced as everyone shouted in agreement.

"But what are we going to use for the episode. I mean, us getting a glimpse of the Black Knight saving the Ice Queen while fighting off Whiplash was a great debut episode but the people want something else...an episode that focuses more on character-developing and interactive approaches," Charles said which made the director stop and think about what he means.

"Good thinking, Charley. And I think I have an idea on how this should work. Tell me do you still have those micro-microphones you use to bug people or objects near them to listen in on their conversations or for movie plot scenes," the director asked.

"Yeah, I brought them but I didn't know you would need them," Charley asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm going to need 'em for this next episode," Director Jones concluded as he began to explain the scenario and plot for this episode.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...On Top Of The Aces Building...<strong>_

The Ice Queen was overlooking Arendelle in complete concern. She couldn't stop thinking about you and your onscreen interview at the Police Station the other day. She knows you and the Black Knight are communicating with each other but to what extent and how you view Elsa as an important factor into all this makes her want to meet you in person, costume or not...because so far, you've earned it.

Not to mention, the sudden appearance of this new super villain has made her uncomfortably paranoid. She fears if he's true to his word about giving people the scare of a lifetime at the Halloween Parade then she might be experiencing the scariest Halloween of her life. The Ice Queen was deep in so deep in thought that she didn't notice a certain knight made his way onto the rooftop, ironically behind her.

"You seem troubled, Ice Queen," you commented in low, unsuspecting tone, causing the female vigilante to nearly freak out at your sudden appearance and take a defensive stance with ice on her hands.

"Please, don't do that Black Knight. I'm already scared as it is for Halloween," she said as she exhaled and relaxed.

"Wait a minute. You could fight super villains but you're scared of what lurks after dark on one holiday," you ask in curiosity to the ice-themed vigilante in front of you.

"I didn't get to celebrate Halloween too often when I was a child and the horror movies I watched with my sister from time to time didn't help in the slightest," Elsa said underneath her mask, remembering all the times she and Anna watched horror films behind their parents back.

"Don't worry, if you're uncomfortable during Halloween, I'll be there for ya. I mean, we superhero types have to stick together," you say in tone to motivate her highness into an assuring smile. The Ice Queen couldn't stop smiling at you underneath her mask because you know exactly what to say to a girl, and how to say it. Although, curiosity replaced her smile when she looked back at you.

"Why are you _**REALLY**_ here in Arendelle? Are you trying to replace me as it's hero...or is it something else," she asks as if there is some kind of secret yet, personal competition between her and you to decide Arendelle's protector.

"Never. You were here first, not to mention, the public in this city knows you better then me," you throw your hands up in defensive manner although she looks like she isn't buying it. "But to ease your mind, I came here to this city with one goal: ***To find the culprit who set off THAT explosion 5 years ago that created this incident and the conspiracy within ACES that rumors have speculated**," you said as you turned your back towards the Queen, who thinks she accidently struck a sensitive nerve to the proud knight.

"So you are here to help the Anderson Family (namely the sisters) get back on their feet," the Ice Queen asked.

"In a sense, yes. But most of that was already taken care of by the new CEO of ACES, Elsa Anderson. I just wish the people would stop blaming her father for the Incident because I know for a fact that her father didn't do it," you say with determination as the Ice Queen finally has a look of understanding. You are the 1st person who actually admitted her father didn't cause that radiation explosion which filled her heart with joy, but it only lead into more questions.

"How do you know," she asked feeling that your response needed an explaination.

"Because I was there...**_with him_**...before the explosion happened...," you said making the Ice Queen stunned beyond understanding. She was talking to someone who not only survived the blast but he was there with her father before he died, just like (Y/N) (L/N). This could be the breakthrough Elsa maybe looking for as the Black Knight explained his evidence to her.

"My contact within St. Louis **'acquired'** some footage of someone sneaking in/out of the ACES Building in a trench coat minutes before the explosion on that day," you say that makes the Ice Queen gasp in surprise of your evidence.

"Really?! Did you see their face? A name? A reference? Something? Anything...that can help us ID the man who killed my parents and 2/5 of this city," the Ice Queen says as she gets closer to you, desperate for a plausible answer to lift her spirits. Before she finishes her statement, she accidentally places her hands on your chest. She's clearly so caught up in the moment about your hearing what evidence you have collect that she doesn't realize what she's doing...but you do. You decide to help calm her down...gently.

"I'm sorry, milady but my contact couldn't get a good look at his face but it's a start when it comes to following a lead," you say which makes the Ice Queen sad, and turns away from you. Dissapointed. You could sense the sadness coming from her face as you could hear her sniffle to keep the tears away but with no success. You couldn't help it, you needed to give her some kind of way of inspiration.

"It really makes my heart break when I see a Queen cry," you comment in doubt as you approach the Queen, who was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Make no mistake, the Black Knight has lost family as well. So don't think that if nothing goes as plan, it's the end of the world," you say as you take the Ice Queen's hands in your own. You stare into teary eyes, wondering what you could do to make her smile again.

"Look, don't beat yourself up. When nothing goes **MY** way I just think of another way to get what I want and I'm sure whoever you are underneath that mask, you must have a lot of resources at your disposal when you're **_'posing'_** as a civilian, so if I can't figure out who did it then maybe you could," you say as you gently wipe your thumb underneath her right eye from a tear that is dripping down her face as she is stunned by the wisdom and truth in your words.

"Look, I do not know who are underneath that mask, because I think you deserve more then enough privacy after this city went through hell 5 years back. Stay strong, young queen. For when this city is back to it's former state, then you can focus on your social life and move on... but don't get too attached to the ones you love they maybe hiding something that you may not always see," you say as she sports a slow growing smile as you let her hands slip through your fingers as you began to walk away and turn towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Wait a minute, who's your contact," the Ice Queen quickly blurted out.

"If you saw the interview a few days ago, it was a young boy by the name of (Y/N) (L/N)," you answer as you prepare to jump off the building.

"(Y/N) (L/N)? Wait," she says as she grabs your left arm, in which, it stops you from leaving.

"I have a contact as well, it's the CEO, Elsa," the Ice Queen stated as you quickly looked her way in surprise.

"Really? Good for you," you responded nodding your head in agreement to such a person to have a friendship with a hero.

"And I was wondering, could you...maybe...ask your contact to meet with my contact," she ask while feeling butterflies in her stomach as if she was asking a guy out, and a superhero at that.

"For what reason," you ask causing Ice Queen to feel nervous but to stay strong enough to deliver the favor.

"That, I don't know. But she told me that (Y/N) is a really special person and she needs him ASAP to save Arendelle," the Ice Queen said to persuade the knight into thinking that she's new to this information. While you were wondering what does the CEO want, you then you recall the elevator confrontation with Anna and how they are similar in subject about you.

"So sayeth the Queen of Ice," you respond in a respectful knight's accent from the Olde Ages as you prepare to Shadow Dash off the building but you decide to give the Ice Queen a farwell sentence.

"...Enjoy...your...Halloween, Ice...Queen," you say as your body disintegrates into black smoke and flies away into the distance, going invisible in seconds of the night sky.

"After Mysterio's threat to Hallween has ended," she points out as she walks inside her building to tell her sister what just happened.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Day Before Halloween...At The ACES Building...<strong>_

Elsa couldn't believe what the Black Knight said last night. Anna always thought she was the hyperactive one yet her sister never stop talking for a full 15 mintues about the scene that transpired on the roof. It was well detailed and suspenseful, Anna made popcorn to as if it was story time. When Elsa got to part about you knowing their father, Anna almost fell onto the floor as if she had a stroke. It almost got better as Elsa mentioned you which only made Anna wanting to know more about you, but if she asked Rapunzel she may not find most of her questions answered, so she dropped the idea for awhile.

Elsa and Anna had just recently came back from the mall from shopping for Halloween costumes (...and candy to giveaway). The sisters just spent the last 3 hours in particularly one store out of said mall because one half of the sister didn't know what to choose. So she chose whatever she could get her hands on or what would make her look pretty on Halloween night.

"Maybe I should be this one," Anna suggested bringing out a Sailor Moon costume from her pile of costumes.

"I don't think your hair would go with that," Elsa pointed out.

"Good point," Anna agreed and threw the costume into the pile

"Anna, take it easy about wearing a costume. I mean seriously, it's not a big deal," Elsa said.

"Your complaining to me...about a wearing costume?! Let's not forget who had to literally push you all the way to the mall a few years back just so you could get some brainstorming ideas for your Snow Queen outfit that you wear everyday," Anna retorted back with grin.

"Not **_every_** day," Elsa clarified with a huff. "More like every**_ other_** day," she whispered to herself.

"What was that," Anna said missing what Elsa mumbled to herself.

"Nothing," Elsa quickly said with a nervous smile.

"And speaking of your costume, why not wear it for Halloween," Anna suggested whichearned her a crazed look from her sister.

"Anna, I wear that outfit every other day, what makes Halloween any different," Elsa asked despite not celebrating Halloween with everyone else.

"Well, for one, it's **THE** one night out of the whole year that you won't need to worry about cops wanting to arrest you because everyone is going to be in costume themselves to get candy," Anna pointed making Elsa withdraw her previous thoughts of how bad of explanation she was going to retort with.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Night Before Halloween...<strong>_

"_T'was the night before Halloween and all throughout Arendelle, the Black Knight was stalking potential candidates that could be the **'Menacing' Mysterio,"**_ you narrated as you begin to stalk the citizens of Arendelle from a rooftop that allowed you to look at everyone from 1/2 away in every direction.

You already stopped a jewelry store from getting robbed just and hour ago and it got you thinking about Mysterio mentioning **'our corruption of material possessions.' **

"Hmmm. From what I could gather from the Chief's radio, Mysterio seems more like a thief then a striaght up brawler," you said to yourself as you as your mask brought up some specks from the camera shot of Mysterio's appearance in the council room in the court house.

* * *

><p><span><strong>"THE MENACING<strong>

**MYSTERIO"**

* * *

><p>"Mysterio must specialize with illusions, thus meaning, he must have prior experince being a magicianillusionist. However, to summon a bat out of nowhere, he must really have access to the Arendelle zoo or he's extreme yet rare technology to create these realistic animal look-alikes,"

There is no easier way to say this but he doesn't really have any super powers...but his biggest weapon is his brain...which specializes in...**Hologram Interaction**.

The ability to **interact with holograms.** A sub-power of Technology Manipulation and Data Manipulation.

_**...AKA...**_

Hologram Communication

_**...Capabilities...**_

The user can interact with any sort of hologram projections and can manipulate technology, A.I.'s, and data. They can activate programs just pressing on holographic buttons or move any hologram with their hands.

_**...Associations...**_

Codification - The power to **codify and create complex systems for anything making it very complex and impossible to decipher**.

Computer Interaction - The power to **interface with computers, data, internet and world wide webs.**

Computer Perception - The power to **process information at incredible speeds**.

Data Manipulation - The ability to **manipulate data and digital information**.

Digital Materialization - Ability to **turn data from the internet, video game, or any other digital information from cyber space into solid matter.**

Electronic Communication - The power to **intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions**.

Holographic Projection - The power to **send forth holograms from their body**.

Human-Artificial Intelligence - The ability to **have technology have a mind of it's own.**

Synergy Interface Creation - The power to **create a personal interface and manipulate the data via interactions with the computer hologram.**

Mechanical Intuition - An ability to have** interest in technology.**

Technology Manipulation - The power to have **technology under the user's control.**

_**...Limitations...**_

The user might not be able to interact with holograms if protected with codes.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Morning Of Halloween...<strong>_

You and Elsa both woke up early about thinking long and hard about Mysterio and what he intends to do later that night. You want to play it by ear and see what happens while Elsa is just going to blend in with the crowd to see if anything is out of the ordinary (with Anna by her side). What could possibly go wrong? Answer: Endless possibilities.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Halloween Night...6:30 p.m...<strong>_

As the Sun begins to set over the horizon, more and more people in many different and unique costumes can be seen walking up and down the main street. Kids were holding their buckets that soon be filled with candy alongside their parents who dress normally. Soon, the evening festivities would began and person on side of the street would start the night off while event was being televised on different news channels.

"Greetings, citizens of Arendelle and Happy Halloween," he greeted the people and the holiday over the microphone with enthusiasm as the crowd cheered. "I'm Director Jones and I will be the MC of tonight's events."

"As of now, at the age of 13 and up, we will soon be having a costume contest at 8'o clock, so stayed tuned," he said to the camera. "Right now, let's take a look at the game stands while we prepare some events leading up to the costume party later tonight," Jones said as he and the cameraman walked by people were trying to win prizes at the booths that were set up by people who willing to take some time out of their lives to see if everyone have a Happy Halloween.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...6:35 p.m...<strong>_

You were just arriving in your Black Knight via rooftop although just for the sake of Halloween, you decided for once to walk around WITHOUT your helmet. It's only fair you get to see a lot of people with A LOT of mixed reactions and opinions about your costume. So you quickly make it onto the ground into an alleyway and take a deep breath.

"Why do I always have this sense of chilvary in my heart," you mutter as you take your helmet off and hold it within your right arm.

"Here goes nothing," you say as you step out from the dark alley and walk into the direction of the main street where all the action is happening.

As you continued to walk towards the next block, many of the people were moving out of your way as if they were afraid of you but they paid you no mind, since it was Halloween.

"Hey, is that Black Knight," a cop asked his partner who were stand by to block off this street for the parade.

"Maybe but the last thing I want is to get in trouble for arresting someone who looks exactly like a vigilante on Halloween of all days," the othercop said taking a sipof hot chocolate he had in his hand.

"I hear that. Headquaters would hate for someone to sue the police, am I right," the first cop asked.

"Right," he answered as they went back to listening to the police radio.

When you made it to the street for the parade, you decide to have a look around for anything to pass the time, until a random citizen comes up to you and ask you for a favor.

Since you weren't in any hurry you decide to help him out until more people started showing up, that is for the same thing the first guy asked.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...6:45 p.m...<strong>_

Elsa and Anna eventually walked all the way to the Halloween Festival from ACES (since the building was only a couple of blocks away). Anna was in her coronation outfit from Elsa's ascension ceremony to be CEO** (to pass off as a princess).**

Elsa was in her Ice Queen outfit, although she was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with many of citizens eyeing suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Elsa. Remember, it's Halloween. If people think you're their superhero, The Ice Queen, then don't be so worked up. I mean, unless you create some kind of ice sculpture in seconds then they'll know but other than that, try to enjoy the attention," Anna says as she triesto make her sister smile.

"Why would I want that," Elsa asks feeling as if Anna struck a nerve.

"Because the people would think of you as another person in a costume for Halloween besides you **ALWAYS** said when we were kids**_,"I want people to notice me as the Queen of Arendelle one day_**," Anna said remembering the times she spent with her sister about how Elsa wanted to be famous, rich, and popular. Well, tonight Anna intends to make those 3 things happen.

"Hey, excuse me? Are you the Ice Queen," a random good-looking guy asked, despite not wearing a costume.

"Uh, no. Sorry," Elsa contemplated so he couldn't get his hopes up about meeting the actual superhero.

"It's okay. Really. Because that's by far, the best replica of the Ice Queen's outfit I've ever seen," Which made Elsa and Anna smile for a second but his next comment struck a nerve to Anna and made Elsa feel violated.

"You even have her body shape right down to the-," he begin only to be interrupted by a...

**"SLAP,"** the man went to the ground faster then you could say **"WHOA"** with a red spot on his face with an outline of a small female's hand.

"Hey, that's **MY** sister you're talking about, bub. If you have something like that to say to someone, keep it in your head," Anna nearly shouted to the dazed man while he was rubbing his cheek.

"Come on, sis. Let's get out of here," she said as grabbed her sister's hand and tugged her away from the man who was having trouble getting onto his feet. If the girls stayed an extra 10 seconds, they would've witnessed the guy being pelted by a lot of hard pieces of candy being thrown by the bystanders who witnessed the scene nearby, hearing the entire commotion.

"Now I know what you mean when **_*boys look at you...but not the way you think*,_**" Anna says as she remembered her sister saying that at Rapunzel's wedding.

"Exactly, men can be troublesome at times," Elsa says as she and Anna continue walking and talking about Elsa's bothersome experience with men her age.

"Come on, Elsa. You'll find someone who is just right for you," Anna stated trying to lift her sister's spirit.

"Like who? The Black Knight," Elsa blindly answers which causes her to realize her mistake and cover her mouth in embarassment.

"Is it the Black Knight," Anna asked which caused her sister's head to pink despite wearing her mask.

"Well," Elsa began only not to have any reason to continue her reasoning.

They continue to walk and talk about the subject until Elsa notices a crowd forming around a dark individual in the middle but they sister's couldn't get a good view from where they were standing.

"What's going on over there," Anna beginning to walk over to the crowd of people.

"I don't know. But it looks like the-," Elsa began as she followed her sister.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...6:55 p.m...<strong>_

...Black Knight! Could you sign this for me," a fan wearing a renaissance costume for common folk asked, gesturing to her back.

"Uh, sure," you asked signing her costume with your "Black Knight" signature in cursive.

You were believe it or not, signing autographs and posing with kids and couples like it was nobody's business and they were willing to give you a dollar per person in the picture. Not bad for your first Halloween in Arendelle.

"_A Picture With:_ **The Black Knight**. Only A Dollar Per Person," a sign said as you were posing with random people everytime a photographer could take a picture.

You were so busy with these people that you didn't know 2 more people arrving from the back and making their way forward.

"**_OMG_, **Elsa. It's the Black Knight. Come on, let's get our picture taken with him," Anna suggested grabbing her sister's arm but Elsa kept her feet firmly on the ground like an anchor.

"Forget it, Anna. That's not him...and there is no way that **YOU** can convince me otherwise to change my answer," Elsa said as she huffed in denial.

As soon as she said that, people were beginning to recognize Elsa's Ice Queen's outfit, which caused a major uprising in questions and favors.

"Hey look, it's the Ice Queen," someone shouted, getting everyone's attention...even yours. "Can you pose with the Black Knight for a picture?"

"Wait...what," Elsa stuttered in confusion about what she just been asked.

"Sure, she will," Anna said as she gave Elsa a push to go forward towards 'her' knight.

"This is **SO** not funny, Anna," Elsa nearly shouts to her sister for putting her on the spot.

"It is for me," Anna stated back as she nearly begins to laugh.

When the Ice Queen comes to your side, you decide to get on one knee to kiss the fair queen's hand but since you don't want to take off your mask, you decide to just take her hand and bow at her majesty. The crowd of people began to take pictures.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ice Queen. Are you feeling better after our rooftop chat," you say causing Elsa to feel surprised that you were the same Black Knight on the rooftop with her the other day.

"Y-Yes...I am. Are you here to help Arendelle by keeping an eye out for that 'menacing magician' **OR** you're just here to enjoy the festivities," she asked as people all around were to busy taking pictures to care about your conversation between you two.

"Apparently both, milady. If you would like, I could escort you around on this lovely Halloween night, so you will have a pleasant even before he shows up," you suggested causing her to blush but Elsa became speechless and one quick glare at a smiling Anna said, "Do it."

"Uh..sure. Why not," she replied as you stood back up and stuck your elbow out so she could hook her arm in, so you both would walk away as a couple while people were still getting pictures of both of you.

"Score one for Anna. I've got to get some pictures of my sister's first** (superhero)** date," Anna said as she pulled out a digital camera, that she decided to bring with to get some shots of the parade while it was passing by but Anna wanted to use it sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...7:00 p.m...<strong>_

Alright everyone, it's time to start our festivities to start. Whoever wins the most events by the end of the hour will be the winner...and he/she will recieve a special prize at the end as the parade will begin its march down the street," Director/MC Jones announced as the crowd exploded with cheers.

"Our 1st event is a simple sprint of a race around the marked course that spreads throughout the block," the MC explained.

"If you want to take part, please sign your name onto the registrar's desk, so you won't sue us if you get hurt," the MC explained as you just shrugged, thinking a good race would be fine for a distraction.

"Excuse me, Ice Queen? Would **you** want to take part in this race," you ask, suggesting if she's in the mood for a simple race.

"Why not? I felt a bit sluggish these past few days. A little race would be great to get my blood pumping," the Ice Queen agreed as you both walked over to sign your names and took your places.

**"READY,"** he said as he grabbed an air horn from a nearby table.

You and Elsa were ready.

**"STEADY,"** the MC said as he held the air horn high.

Both of you keeping your balance, getting a surge of electricity to shoot through your veins as you prepare for the next word to start the race.

**"GO,"** he shouted as a air horn went off.

Next thing you know, you and the Ice Queen were neck and neck running full tilt down the street with a huge group giving pursuit.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...7:15 p.m...<strong>_

"That was THE fastest race I've ever seen...literally. "And our winner by a photo finish...The Black Knight...but not a second behind him, the Ice Queen," the MC announced as everyone cheered for a successful first event.

"But now, onto our next event. This next event is a **'Capture The Flag'** event. Teams of 1, 2 or 3 can compete head to head. All you have to do run and grab the flag from it's perch located halfway between both opposing goals. When you (or your team) are in possession of the flag, you have to run it back to your goal and place it onto your pole for a point. First team to win 3 out of 5 rounds...wins," the MC announces.

The Ice Queen wasn't into a sports, at first (but when you stated as long as you or her didn't show off TOO many of your skills and reflexes, the competition or spectators wouldn't careless).

The result ended you and the Ice Queen beating a 3 on 2 match with a clean sweep of a victories against some arrogant opponents who commented that your costume sucked and the Ice Queen's outfit wasn't cool enough. Don't worry, when they tried to attack, the cops you saw earlier put them in cuffs before one of them had to use the police baton on his head to restrain him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...7:30 p.m...<strong>_

**Ribbon Race**

Despite grabbing a lot of ribbons from the nearby dancers around the Halloween Festival, you decided that this time, winning isn't everything and you decide to do something special...just for the Ice Queen.

*In other words, you decide as the better man who loves to see a woman try so hard to get what she wants that you decide to give her all your ribbons, so she could win the event.

"These ribbons look a lot better on you," you say as you drop a bunch of blue and white ribbons into the Ice Queen's arms right before the air horn went off signaling the conclusion of the event.

**"Wow. Talk about a guy with a big heart. Winner: The Ice Queen," **MC Jones said as everyone cheered at the woman in Ice Queen attire.

You clapped for her as you beginning to sense danger around you and the crowd. You 6th sense of 'Prognitve Alert' mentally tells you evil is lurking nearby. It senses a Jack 'O Lantern glowing a different color then it's usual candle yellow.

_"Something is off,"_ you thought as the MC announces the final physical event.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...7: 45 p.m...<strong>_

**Combat/Sparring Competition**

Brutal by doable, fighting any opponent in unarmed combat. You are free to use any style of self defense, attacks or submissions on your opponent. **THE ONLY RULES ARE _NO WEAPONS_ AND _NO KILLING!_ **

Round 1: Black Knight vs. Subzero (costume), Ice Queen vs. Tigra (costume)

Round 2: Black Knight vs. Ryu Hayabusa (costume), Ice Queen vs. Winter Soldier (costume)

Round 3: Black Knight vs. Scorpion (costume), Ice Queen vs. Wonder Girl (costume)

Final Round: Black Knight vs. Ice Queen

You both made it to the finale and the result ended with you and the Ice Queen ending it at a draw. The people could not stop applauding at the both of you for your fair sportsmanship. You took the Ice Queen's hand and lifted them up high as a sign of mutual victory and respect.

That moment was immortalized in countless photos of people taking constant pictures of you while you quickly dropped your hands and shielded your eyes from the flashes.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...8:00 p.m...<strong>_

"Alright, folks. it's time for our costume contest. If you think you have a awesome costume to show-off come on out," MC Jones said as a handful of people with convincing costumes came out of the crowd. Most notably the Black Knight and The Ice Queen.

"I think you should win the costume contest because I've won more events in this place then anyone here (other than you)," you say to the Ice Queen next to you as the judging was happening. "Besides, I've already won half of the events already."

Before the Ice Queen can give you a response, MC Jones comes by with his own opinion of your costumes.

"You two are quite possibly the best looking couple to look **THE** closest like Arendelle's Residential Black Knight and Ice Queen. Tell me, what's your secret? What did you do to make your costume look so realistic in comparison to our city's protectors," the MC asked in curiosity.

"W-Well, my costume is something me and my little sister threw together when we were at home and she thought it would be best to have me gets some attention like Ice Queen would," the unknown female said from inside her costume as her sister took a picture.

"And who may I ask are you? Are you **REALLY** the Ice Queen...or just someone posing like her in a similar costume," he asked making Elsa nervous about revealing who she was.

"In my opinion, even if she **ISN'T** the Ice Queen, she sure can fight like her given that last event," you said hoping to draw some suspicion away from her.

"Indeed, since you both have put on a good show, I think **(and the crowd of people should agree with me on this)** that both of you should be our winners for this Halloween," MC Jones said over the microphone as everyone cheered in agreement.

"And as the winners, you both get to help us with something important for the parade," the MC announced as he purposely forgot to mention this was all part of his TV show.

"Like what," you both ask in unison.

"As the winners, we need a couple of costumed folks to represent the heart and soul of Halloween each year in Arendelle **(when they informed of their traditions)**, so we need you and her to sit on those chairs on one of the floats," he pointing to the

"Whoa," you and Elsa mutter as you eye the float with awe.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Parade's March...<strong>_

You and the Ice Queen had a great view of...well...everything from the perch on your float.

"The people of Arendelle sure do know how to party on a holiday," you say to yourself as you the eye the Ice Queen who looks like she's nervous, yet sad for some reason.

"You okay," you ask at the distracted Ice Queen who deep in her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just...this was...no IS...the best Halloween I've ever had," she says as she smiles at you, which warms your heart like a furnace. Then you notice the people on float were dancing playing musical instruments and gives you an idea...to make the Ice Queen smile once more.

"Not bad for the first date, huh," you ask blindly giving her the impression that you are trying something but at the same time...

"Who said this was a date," she asked trying not to look nervous with a slight blush on her face.

"Well, you I and spent the whole evening together. Which means this is by far the longest we've been with each other ever since we've met at City Hall. Not to mention, you and I needed to bond somehow without bashing up bad guys time to time. Also, I'm **NOT** calling it a date...just a social gathering between good friends who are heroes," you clarify rubbing the back of your head with a embarrassing smile that she couldn't see.

"Besides, I think I know a way to make tonight even better," you say with a smile.

"How," she asked not getting what you have in mind.

Well...you'll see," you answer as you wait for the people to dance and to the next song which starts and you felt like dancing and you wanted to her join in as well. At first, she puts her hand up in defense saying she doesn't like dancing. But you wanted to change that...today.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...With Mysterio...<strong>_

I warned them that this would happen. Are the candles in the Jack 'O' Lanterns in place," he asked a bat that simply nodded it's head as it flew around the villain with a grin.

"Good. Let's begin this _**'Night of Fright**_," Mysterio said as he snaps his fingers.

* * *

><p>The waltz was going gracious. You were dancing with <em><strong>THE<strong> _Ice Queen and you were giving everybody on both sides of the street a show as the parade continued on down the street until it all came to a stop and they let you both onto the street to continue the dance. As the song reached its lyrical climax, you and her began to slow down until you dipped her so she could lean back and you would lung after her, so you bring her back up, too close to the chest. But before the audience could clap and the Ice Queen and you could get any closer. You, her and everyone in attendance were interrupted by a boom at the front if the parade.

"**_I, MYSTERIO WILL CURSE ARENDELLE AND WHO RESIDE IN ITS BORDER EXPERIENCE THEI WORST FEARS COME TO LIFE...AFTER DARK_**," he announced laughing like maniac as he chants a spell to have bats, zombies, witches, werewolves, goblins, and a headless horsemen come to life and attacks the citizens.

"We will have to do something about those 'creatures of the night' before we tackle Mysterio," you suggest as you and the Ice Queen separate to tackle both sides of the street to protect civilians who were in imminent danger of being tore to shreds by werewolves and having goblins and witches kill them with spells. But you and the Ice Queen make a compatible team as you would finish them off as she froze them or when you would scare them half to death and then she froze them but all and all, the area was clear of civilians (excluding Anna who was hiding nearby, documenting everything about the heroes in front of her) while the only enemy left was Mysterio himself.

When you and Elsa were about to take on the big guy in charge, you were blindsided by a new problem that you didn't need right now...or the Ice Queen didn't needed to see.

"It's over Mysterio! I'm **NOT** scared of your 'realistic' magic tricks," Hans shouts after appearing from off to the side unafraid by the sorcerer.

"Hans, wait," you shout as Hans pulls out 9 mm pistol aimed at Mysterio. He fires two shots, one aimed at Mysterio's tornado body and the other at his fishbowl head. Doing absolutely...nothing but making Mysterio scoff in annoyance.

"A realist with brave attitude. You will do nicely as Mysterio's first victim of **(this year's)** Halloween," Mysterio said as he eyed and casted a spell to have a fireball shoot, making a beeline straight at Hans.

"**HANS**," the Ice Queen shouted and shot an Ice Beam at the Fireball to equalize it's power to make it evaporate creating a small temporary mist. Mysterio was stunned for a second as he saw the Ice Queen use her Ice powers for the 1st time in action. **_'HMM. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING,"_** Mysterio muttered to himself as he fascinated by her power.

"I would suggest leaving Mr. Weselton...before you get hurt," you say in demanding tone not taking your eyes off of Mysterio, making Hans look at you in anger.

"Who are **YOU** to order **ME** around," Hans says in anger as you finally look at the ignorant fool.

"The guy who **KNOWS** what he's doing while trying to prevent people** LIKE YOU **from doing something stupid to make themselves look like heroes," you say in an annoyed tone as Hans prepares to do something stupid.

"Like...this," Hans as he quickly aims the gun at your face and quickly presses the trigger.

"Look out," you warned and push the Ice Queen to the side as she hears a loud **'BANG'** but when she looks up to see the Black Knight, she sees a sight unbelievable unfolding in front of her.

There you were, in midflight with your legs off the ground and your body parallel to ground as your comes down with a crashing **'THUD.'** Motionless.

Both Ice Queen and Anna gasped at the sight. Hans Weselton shot the Black Knight right in front of them.

_"Hans, why would you do that,"_ Elsa asked herself as tears started falling down her cheeks. She tried to shake awake but you were out cold and she felt helpless to do anything.

**"HEH. THANKS FOR THE ASSISTANCE, HANS WESELTON, I PRESUME. THIS NIGHT GOES TO YOU FOR TAKING DOWN THE BLACK KNIGHT. HOWEVER, I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THE ICE QUEEN FOR GOOD MEASURE,"** Mysterio said as he spoke an enchantment and casted a ball of poison at the Ice Queen. Since she was still traumatized about your 'apparent death,' she didn't see it coming until it was too late and knocked her out, square on her head.

"**Hans! WHY would you do that to him! He was just trying to help you,**" Anna said as she crying hysterical tears at her sister's best friend.

"Anna. I don't need help. The Ice Queen does and forget about that walking, emotionless, dark spawn of the earth, the Black Knight. I've seen what he does, he maybe a symbol of heroism to Arendelle but in reality, he's just a freak just like all the others he has put away before he came here," Hans said in his defense and his scrutiny of you and his beliefs of your mission for being here.

"Like the Ice Queen," Anna muttered by Hans ignored that answered and continued.

"You will realize the truth one day and I will personally show you and your sister what he really is underneath that mask," he promise as walks away from the redhead, who was thinking about scratching Hans right across the face.

After Hans walks away, proud that he may have succeeded into opening Anna's eyes about the Black Knight, he disappears into the dark alleys as Anna could only wait to get what's coming to him. But first things first, she had to get you both up, she tried shaking both of you until one of you stirred, until you woke up with the bullet wound gone.

After Anna got you up, you knew something was wrong and she went berserk with questions of how to save the Ice Queen and then you decide as a last resort to bring her to your base of operations, but Anna was persistent in trying to come with you because she finally admits the Ice Queen is her sister. Which got you thinking as you had to blindfold Anna and summon one of your 'experimental' vehicles to come pick up (the one you came to Arendelle with will find it's own way home).

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Back At Your Home...In St. Louis...<strong>_

"Uh...my head," Elsa muttered as she woke up from her nap. Then, she realized she was sleeping in a unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Anna. Anna," Elsa asked her sister's name, expecting a response. But she did hear chatter coming from the hallway. She slowly got off the bed covers and slowly walked towards the door. She could hear her sister's voice coming from down the staircase.

"I can't believe it that you. You of all people is the Black Knight," Anna said as Elsa hid behind a corner shrouded in darkness to see her sister talking to someone blocked off by the opposing wall.

"I know it may come as a surprise but yes, believe it or not," the voice said as Anna sported a smile. Elsa was slightly confused at who was Anna was talking to. Did the Black Knight finally take off his mask as a sign of trust...for her little sister?

"Something is amidst here," Elsa muttered as she continued to listen in.

"My sister and I have a ton of questions to ask you...and for the record, **I'M Your #1 Fan**," Anna said in a spirited tone as Elsa shook her head in amusement at her sister's fan girl personality.

"At least, I know there is someone out there who likes me for who I am and for what I stand for," you said in comical tone of appreciation for Anna's perspective.

"Look, why don't you go wake your sister and I will go and get you and her some refreshments," the man suggested as he quickly walked into the kitchen while Anna prepares to go get her sister.

"Okay, I will," Anna said as she went down the hallway only to get grabbed by her sister in question. Before Elsa could cover her sister's mouth, Anna's mouth was going ballistic with excitement.

"Elsa, you are never going to believe this. The Black Knight is...," Anna began only to have Elsa cover mouth to quiet her.

"Shush. I'm getting us out of here," Elsa said as Anna was fighting the cold grip of her sister so she could explain the situation to her. As she was prepared to blast open your front door to escape your lair, until your voice stopped her.

"You know, you don't have to leave** OR** hide behind your mask anymore, **_Ice Queen_**...or should I call you **_Elsa Anderson, CEO of ACES_**," an all too familiar voice said behind her that literally shocked to her core. She on instinct let's go of her sister, quickly pounces onto you, grabs your collar and holds you up against the hallway wall.

"WHO ARE YOU," Elsa nearly shouts at the darken figure that's caught in her grasp as she prepares to knock you out cold with an ice fist at the ready.

"Simple," you reached to a nearby light switch to the hallway and click it **"ON."** "I am **(Y/N) (L/N),** an employee with a leadership role at **YOUR** company, **ACES** and the **'supposed'** savior of Arendelle's 'Radiation Problem.' It's a pleasure to formally meet you, **_boss_**," you answer as Elsa gasps in horror and surprise at this revelation.

* * *

><p><strong>A perfect end to a perfect night, huh folks. Hope you don't get fired. Until next time, Black Knight. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where it gets REALLY good, folks.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>...Last Time...<strong>_

**The Menacing Mysterio has plagued the Arendelle Halloween Parade with realistic nightmares and illusions. Needless to say, if it wasn't for the untimely and unexpected arrival of Hans Weselton, you wouldn't still feel the bullet he put in your chest and Mysterio would be in cuffs but first things first, you had t get the Ice Queen who was suffering from a major poison she inhaled from one of Mysteio's bombs. The only way to save her was to bring her back to your home along with her sister. Now that they are here, what you going to do to prevent even more secrets from leaving your house?**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Continue...<strong>_

"It's time we talked, boss," you said as she gently placed you on the ground.

"How...How are YOU the Black Knight," Elsa asked taking off her mask and directing a little bit of hate in her eyes at you.

"Relax, Ms. Anderson. No doubt you and your sister have a bunch of questions. Please come to my lab, I will show you and explain everything there," you say as you grab the tray of refreshments you just finished preparing.

"OPEN," you commanded as the basement door opened with a female voice saying, _**"VOICE RECOGNITION APPROVED."** _The sisters were stunned to see that happen right in front of them.

"This is like one of those secret spy movies," Anna said wanting to follow you down the steps.

"You watch to many James Bond movies, Anna," Elsa said to Anna who looked she wasn't taking the situation seriously.

"Like you," Anna countered making Elsa hold her tongue as she remembers all those times that Elsa sat and watched them with her for movie references on how to escape traps and do investigative work.

As the girls slowly descended lower into your basement lab, the darker it got until they finally made it to the bottom with no light switch.

"Hey, where are the lights," Anna asked out loud.

Within seconds of her question leaving her lips, she got her answer. The girls were bathed in bright, industrial strength lights from out of nowhere.

"Welcome To My Lair," you announced from the shadows and walked straight out, with the tray of refreshments still in your hands, causing Anna (for the first time ever) to hide behind her sister in fright, expecting you to capture and torture her and her sister for later. Or maybe even to...

"Relax, you are safe here. Come let me show you around," you say as you turn, giving your head a slight nod causing the rest of the lab to come to life when more industrial lights come out of nowhere and outline all the pathways for your lair.

**(Note: Your lair is similar to the Batcave on without the bats that live in the darkness.)**

"Whoa...," the girls mutter in unison. Elsa was so distracted that she nearly fell off the side when she suddenly noticed how deep of a drop it was, but you quickly and instinctively put the tray down, ran back, grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards you, making her land on your chest.

"Maybe it would be best if you stay close to me for this tour, milady," you suggested making her feel hot underneath her costume when she realized how close you were to her.

"Yeah...sure," she said in muttering tone as she looked away from you, not wanting to give you any eye contact.

You just shrugged your shoulders at her response and began to continue on, grabbing the tray as you keep pace.

"Wow, Elsa. I guess he really acknowledges you as a real Queen...and he even tries to serve as your bodyguard whenever possible," Anna summarized by your actions in costume or not. She continued to follow you while Elsa needed a moment to herself.

_"Such a good man. Father made a wise choice choosing him to look after us in secret," _Elsa said in her head as she continued to follow you and her sister.

You didn't want to show off to much to your guests, so you only showed them your garage full of vehicles, projects in progress **(namely the 'Copy and Paste' Machine where you copy a picture/image from the internet and paste it as the desired thing you want. Then, hit the switch and an instant replica of your choice comes out like a real object.)**

...And lastly, the Wall of rap sheets of villains that you have put away over the years...

"Whoa...," Anna uttered as she gazed upon the previous evildoers who have tried to conquer the world by starting with St. Louis...but lost to you.

"Yep, that's Electra **(female version of The Electro from the Amazing Spiderman 2).** She was a mechanic who would always fix faulty electrical equipment without getting shocked until the radiation turned her into a walking lightening rod. You summarized as you showed the two a picture of you and her fighting in the middle of a power plant.

"And these two," Elsa asked pointing to your least favorite brutes.

"Mammoth and Behemoth. Brothers who were Tag-Team Wrestling Champs until they lost the gold to a couple of new guys but when the Incident happen, they got more power then they deserve and they would destroy anything to get what they want." You explained as you show them a small clip of you and the brutes fighting at the Gateway Arch.

"Hey, who's this," Anna asked pointing to a masked girl in ninja outfit who was surprisingly one of your references and the only contact you knew that resided in China and possibly Japan.

"That's Kunoichi, a foreign friend of mine," you answer blankly while Anna looked at you as if you wee hiding something.

"But since you girls deserve t know the truth about me and my powers, I made a video montage for just this occasion, so my friends can learn about the earlier parts my story before jumping to any conclusions," you said as you brought them over to a monitor to see the movie.

"Remember, girls. Viewer discretion is advised for extreme violence and mayhem throughout," you said as you brought the refreshments to them why you left them alone as the movie started.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Flashback Montage Movie...Your Narration...(Art Style is similar to Assassin's Creed: Unity Zombie Trailer exclude all the blood and gore)<strong>_

(Insert Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Theme Here)

"...It all started 5 years ago...," your voice began as the movie started off with the Aces Building releasing the wave of radiation in every direction as the sisters instantly began to hold their hands together in fear.

"When I woke up from my little nap, I began to think that whatever I experienced was but a dream but it turned out...," you began as you turned on the news and saw the chaos unfolding from Arendelle via a St. Louis News Helicoptor. "...I was in a nightmare," you finished as the girls grew worried faces of what you were experiencing at the time.

"What became of my city?..," you ask as the movie shows Downtown St. Louis in disarray with a few smoke stacks appearing from the high rises, even the Gateway Arch was on fire. Elsa and Anna cringed at the scene.

"And its people?...," you ask as you strolling through the city on street level, eyeing every person who was either holding a dead body of a fallen loved one or holding a dying body of a loved one close to keep their last moments in this world memorable. Elsa brought her sister in close to shield her eyes from anything else that could scar her on the emotional level.

"How can I turn back the darkness?..," you ask looking from the top of a high rise that is overlooking a city in chaos from the radiation aftermath. Elsa is starting to show tears as she starts to what was going on through your head as you began your superhero career.

...Without losing myself to it," you point out as you hold your hands with smoke radiating off it like smoke over a burnt piece of debris. The camera pans up to your face and you give a solemn look of worry about your future with these powers.

The music is played in sinc with the next few shots which show you fighting every single super villain you've ever fought, punches and blows where made, shots were fired, buildings were demolished, and you would stand tall over them all shocking Elsa as she's your body going through so much pain that its amazing you are still here to fight for Arendelle.

"...But no matter what happens, I _**WILL**_ find the one who did this...and I will make him**_ pay_**," you said the video ended with you en route to Arendelle getting ready to start your investigative career and to help the people of Arendelle.

As movie ends, Anna is crying her eyes out as Elsa is trying to keep herself from breaking down. You decide to give them a few moments alone before going back in there with them.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>...30 Minutes Later...After A Long Explanation Of Comparing Notes and Histories... <span>_**

"I know this is a random question to ask but have either one of you ever heard of 'Excalibur," you ask the two sisters.

"Oh! Oh! I do. I do. Uhmm...it was **'The Legendary Great Sword of Camelot and King Arthur Personal Weapon,"** Anna answered as you drew a smile while Elsa was surprised to see her sister know that.

"How do you know that," Elsa asked her sister.

"I do **A LOT** of studying, reading and researching when you are busy, sis," Anna answered as you quickly got their attention.

"Exactly. The Legend of the Black Knight spans from a lot of folklore, stories and rumors to scare people of the superstitious. But let me assure you of something... the Black Knight wasn't all bad. In fact, he never was bad to begin with...he was just betrayed and left to rot.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, I fear there is more to the this legend then meets the eye which why I've been looking into it since the Arendelle Incident but nothing hasn't came up recently.

"Cool," Anna replied.

"Glad to see you are up to it. You see, there is some prophecy that is said to happening in the upcoming moths but I would need more information before I give you two the run down," you said as Elsa and Anna nodded their heads in agreement.

"But now, given that its late why don't you girls crash with me? Besides, its not like you girls can't get back to Arendelle," you pointed making Elsa rethink her position in all of this.

She realized that you weren't restraining them or kidnapped them but saving her and Anna...again. 4 times you've saved Elsa and now she needs to start thinking of ways to repay you. But Anna quickly drove her from her thoughts as she wanted to see her temporary room for the night.

As you climbed the staircase after staircase to reach the ground floor, you notice Elsa isn't looking so good. You can tell because she sweating bullets and she moving slower and slower as you eye her when you reach the bedrooms on the second floor.

_'She still must be suffering from the effects of that poison bomb from Mysterio. I better get her to a bed ASAP,"_ you think to herself.

"Hey, Elsa. You okay," you ask getting Anna's attention nearby.

But before she can answer, she loses balance in her legs and begins to fall over. Luckily, you catch her and carry her bridal style into the room you put her before.

"It's okay, Anna. She just passed out from not fully recovering from the antidote I gave to repel the poison in her system but another dose should help her sleep through the night so she can fully recover," you said as you made sure another vial of the antidote was nearby ready for insertion.

"Okay, good night, sis. Good night, Black Knight,"

"Hey, call me (Y/N)," you pointed out before she left.

"Okay, good night,...(Y/N)," she said in slowly creepy way that made you want to run for hills.

Why do I have a feeling she wants me," you ask yourself as you give the sleeping Elsa the antidote followed by pain killers to ease any headaches.

"Now off to bed," you said as you went to your own room for some sleep yourself.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...November 1st, ?:00 A.M. In The Morning...<strong>_

You woke up pretty early to serve as a good host for your company, the Anderson sisters. So you got dressed and prepared a good morning breakfast for the girls. You wanted to cook them something to remember you by, so you made them a big breakfast. Consisting of a double/ triple decker stack of pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, with a side of warm milk or coffee.

Elsa woke up with a stir, a dreamless night of questions flooded Elsa's mind continuously as she kept thinking about you and your dual identity as the Black Knight. Elsa STILL couldn't believe it, though. You were the last person who she ever thought would be her superhero counterpart, but now that she has some of the answers she needed, she just wanted to know is this how you live your life now? Her thoughts were interrupted when Anna suggested turning on the TV for an early morning news update, possibly about last night.

"I wonder what the news is talking about today," you asked as the TV came to life.

**"...WE BRING YOU THIS BREAKING NEWS REPORT...,"** the same reporter announced as you turned up the volume on the remote to hear better.

**"A KEY WITNESS AND VICTIM GAVE AN INTERVIEW EARLIER ABOUT THE CITY OF ARENDELLE'S HERO, THE BLACK KNIGHT...OR IS HE? THE WITNESS STATED THAT THE BLACK KNIGHT TRIED TO ATTACK HIM LAST NIGHT AT THE HALLOWEEN PARADE," **the reporter said as you blanked at the accusation in anger and surprise.

** "THEN, WHEN THE DAMAGE WAS DONE, THE MAN SAID SAW THE BLACK KNIGHT KIDNAPPED NOT ONLY THE RESIDENTIAL HERO, THE ICE QUEEN BUT ALSO, THE ACES COMPANY'S VERY OWN ANNA ANDERSON, YOUNGER SISTER OF CEO OF ACES, ELSA ANDERSON,"** the reporter announced and explained on camera as you and the girls eyes go wide at the guy who was being interviewed the city of Arendelle.

Hans Weselton.

**"THE BLACK KNIGHT IS NOT A HERO, FOLKS. HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE LEGEND OF THE BLACK KNIGHT IN THE FOKLORE TALES OF THE AUTHURIAN LEGEND? HE'S THE BAD GUY...THE ONE WHO CAUSED MAYHEM AND DESTRUCTION WHEREVER HE GOES OR THOSE WHO ARE LESS THAN FORTUNATE ENOUGH TO ENCOUNTER HIM ON THEIR TRAVELS."**

**"THAT'S WHY DURING THE OLDE DAYS, NOBODY WAS SAFE...BECAUSE THE BLACK KNIGHT WOULD COME INTO THE KINGDOM OF CAMELOT AND PILLAGE THE NOBILITY OF THEIR WEALTH! IF YOU ASK ME, HE SHOULD GO BACK WHERE HE BELONGS...IN EUROPE WITH ALL THE OTHER PIECES OF ANCIENT FOLKLORE,"** Hans said as he came close to camera and looked directly in it as if it was a mirror.

**"BLACK KNIGHT, IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS BROADCAST RIGHT NOW, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE UNLIKE MOST OF THE HEROES I'VE SEEN, YOU ARE ON THE ONLY ONE OUT OF ALL OF THEM THAT CAN SWITCH SIDES AND CARELESS ABOUT THE CHOICES YOU MAKE...BUT I DO CARE ABOUT THE LIVES THAT CAN BE SAVED. I FOLLOW MY HEART. TELL ME, DO YOU FOLLOW YOUR BLACK HEART,"** Hans asked as he walked away, feeling proud of what he said.

**"WITH THAT BEING SAID, THE MAYOR OF ST. LOUIS HAD THIS TO SAY IN SUPPORT FOR THE BLACK KNIGHT,"** the reporter said as it went back to him then to a active press conference happening live.

**"HANS WESELTON HAS EVERY RIGHT TO TELL PEOPLE OFF WHEN HE HAS OFFENSIVE COMMENTS TO SAY BUT HAS HE SEEN THE BLACK KNIGHT IN ACTION? HAS HE SEEN WHAT THE BLACK KNIGHT HAS EXPERIENCED SINCE HIS DEBUT IN THE PUBLIC? HAS HE SEEN WHAT THAT ONE MAN HS DONE FOR OUR CITY? THE ONLY WAY I WILL EVER BELIEVE THAT THE DARK HERO OF HOPE HAS FULLY SWITCHED SIDES IS IF HE ATTACKS ANY CIVILIANS IN MY CITY,"** the mayor said as the people began to applaud him.

**"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS. TWO SIDES, TWO DIFFERENT OPINIONS AND ONE MAN CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE AS THE TOPIC. WE WILL RELEASE MORE DETAILS ON THIS STORY AS IT DEVELOPS. THIS IS KRISTOFF BJORGMAN, CHANNEL FIVE NEWS,"** the anchorman identified as Kristoff said as he signed out while you cut the TV without a word of complaint from anyone.

"HANS IS SO DEAD," you all said in unison and as you began to drum up a plan while the girls were thinking of a way to relieve their anger of that snake with a frozen heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, oh. When you defuse one situation, another one gets lit in its place. What is a hero to do when all the dynamite sticks are lit? Easy, you...TAKE COVER...until next time.<strong>

**(Also, did you c****atch the reference from the payback flashback, yet? If you haven't...here's a hint...it's from a Spider-Man game.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Onto the next c****hapter. This one is a doosey of drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Merely an hour after the news broadcast, you thought it was best to take the girls home to Arendelle.<p>

Elsa and Anna suggested to go shopping in your mother's closet and drawers for a change of clothes but you thought it would help with blending in since people's opinions maybe still divided about the Halloween Parade last night.

As you got onto the highway, the girls took in the brief sight of the St. Louis skyline passing by. Anna had to take some shots with her camera, feeling like she won't get the chance to come to St. Louis too often.

"Enjoying the sight," you asked as you passed a car.

"Yes I am," Anna answered taking another shot of the Gateway Arch with the Riverfront in the background.

"You know, despite being a superhero/CEO/older sister, if you ever need to go places for vacation spots, just let me know," you suggested at Elsa who was distracted by her thoughts.

"Elsa, you okay," you asked bring the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she said, although you could feel the guilt seeping out of her pores.

"Lemme guess. You're thinking about Hans, aren't you," you asked as Elsa frowned and Anna quickly grew frustrated.

"I won't hold it against you. I'm thinking about him too. I'm thinking he's trying to sway public opinions against me to gain a political foothold against superpowered people," you summarized.

"By why would Hans do this," Elsa asks out loud.

"Simple. He wants to rally the scared people of Arendelle against me because of my favorite book character's shaded past," you answer as the girls follow your meaning.

"Not to mention, he could do the same to you, Elsa," Anna said, realizing a theory.

"What do you mean," Elsa asked not knowing how this could affect her.

"Well, the Ice Queen back in folklore was an EVIL Ice Queen who would give men the cold shoulder and practically freeze them if they were to trespass in her Ice Palace," you answer as you drive fast down the interstate not wanting to look at Elsa's shocked face.

"Actually, the reason why she ran away was because they really did fear her when she accidentally froze her kingdom despite not understanding what she could do. So they sent a battalion of men to either capture and force her to bring summer back or...," Anna began but became tongue tied about the second suggestion.

"...By killing her and hope the ice magic would reverse itself upon the land," you finished as Elsa gasped, drawing tears.

"But that's never going to happen. Besides, she escaped before they could end her life," you said making Elsa calm down despite getting a comforting hug from Anna.

"Look. Hans needs to knows that storybook characters and **'real life'** storybook characters aren't the same and someone needs to drill it into his skull," you commented as you as you use some defensive driving when some douche cuts you off in the passing lanes.

"Yeah, someone who needs to get Hans' undivided attention," Anna added as she eyed her sister witha sinister smile which you noticed and joined in at the staredown.

"Wait a minute? Me," Elsa asked in surprise and shock.

"Face it, Elsa. Hans will do anything to spend time with you. In fact, he's tried to ask you out 3 times every other week for the past year," Anna commented making Elsa groan in annoyance of remembering Hans' attempts to court her in the past.

"Just play along and call him. He may actually open up and say something secretive about himself that we could use to our advantage," you point out causing Elsa to sigh in defeat and dialed Hans' cell number.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...At Arendelle's Mall...Outside Oaken's Coffee Shop...<strong>_

Hans was happy. So happy as if somebody just gave him the key to the city. With the people believing the Black Knight could the world's next supervillain, he just had to prepare. So he goes over his checklist in his head.

His plan overall is to conquer Arendelle in the name of that is Westleguard but in order to do that he needs to be running the #1 company in the city, ACES. So he needs to go through Elsa to do that since the Black Knight has kidnapped Anna Anderson after the parade went south.

Hans started eyeballing a HDTV with a live broadcast...

**"MANY PEOPLE BELIEVE THAT THE BLACK KNIGHT IS A VILLAIN...BUT DO VILLAINS SAVE LIVES? DO VILLAINS BUT THEMSELVES IN HARM'S WAY FOR OTHERS? DO VILLAINS TAKE BLOWS SO CLOSE TO THE CHEST THAT THEY COULD DIE A HERO," the Police Chief asked the citizens of St. Louis.**

**"KNIGHTS ARE LOYAL SOLDIERS WHO PUT PEOPLE THEY CARE ABOUT ABOVE THEMSELVES...LIKE OUR TROOPS. SO IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE, BUT WHEN YOU FIGHT...WHO ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR? YOURSELF...OR THE PEOPLE YOU ARE TRYING TO PROTECT?"**

**[PEOPLE APPLAUD WITH SHOUTS AND SCREAMS OF AGREEMENT.]**

"Suck ups," Hans mutters to himself as his phone goes off with a familiar ringtone playing. He looks at the screen and sees a headshot of Elsa with her cellphone number at the bottom.

"Hans, here. What can I do for you," he asked with a smirk.

"Hans, we need to talk," Elsa says in disappointment.

"When and where, Elsa," Hans says from the other line, not catching her sad tone.

"The ACES Building Lobby. I'll meet you there," Elsa suggested.

"You got it," he answered as shehung up.

"All according to plan," Hans says with a smirk as he walks towards the ACES Building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Upon arriving at the ACES underground parking lot, you and the sister came up with a quick game plan to get back at Hans for lying about Anna's kidnapping on live TV.<strong>_

"Hello, Hans," Elsa greeted with a fake smile as she greeted her friend. "I saw you on the news earlier."

"I'm sorry about that actually," he began, catching Elsa off guard in curiosity. "When the Black Knight left the scene, he had your sister and the Ice Queen in his grasp. I couldn't just sit back and let it slide. Besides, the city of Arendelle needs to know the truth about that-," he began only to stop and eye you approaching not to far from behind Elsa.

"I was unaware you were bringing company, Elsa," Hans said as he folds his arms.

"You're (Y/N) (L/N) from off of TV aren't you," Hans asked, unimpressed at seeing you upclose and personal but to show respect in front of Elsa, he extends his right hand.

"Yeah, that's me," you answer sticking out your own hand and completing the handshake. Right then and there, you knew this guy had an aura of pure jealousy, hatred and darkness radiating from his body and when you shook his hand, you looked him straight in the eye. Eyes that were all too familiar and those sideburns.

'Oh, sh*t! It couldn't be...him. Could it,' you mentally gasped as you stare at Hans for a full 3 seconds until you come out of your daze and release his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are **YOU** doing here," Hans asked in an annoyed tone that you just blantly ignored.

"Well, for one, I WORK here and two, I was escorting my boss to work. Is that a problem," you answer, expecting Hans to get ticked off.

"Well ever since last night, not all of us are actually in a nice mood,"

"You're telling me. The Black Knight was pretty furious when he told me **YOU** shot him last night,"

"Why wouldn't I? He's a darkspawn," Hans says.

"A what," you asked not hearing that word before along with Elsa.

"A Darkspawn, a species of night-gangers. In the books of olde, creatures of the night would **'spawn'** up from the ground in groups under the cover of **'darkness'** and create mayhem for mankind above ground," Hans explained as you were dumbstruck by this information.

"Wait a minute? So that means... It's not the knight himself you fear, its his powers over darkness," you realised with a smirk.

"Yes, I admit it, but who wouldn't be? That's because I can't wait to see the day when he turns against us and the Ice Queen will a shove a ice dagger in his chest," Hans says with a grin and you stare him down with hate along with Elsa.

"Like that will EVER happen," you say with a sinister smirked.

"It will, just like how he kidnapped her sister,"Hans fired back as you grew a vein of irriatation as Elsa was getting mad but keeping her cool. Everything was going according to plan.

"What are you talking about Hans? Her sister is fine. She's right there," you ask pointing to a nearby bench with Anna just sitting there reading the schedule for the week.

"What," Hans says in suprise as he unknowingly walks away from you, hitting your shoulder with his arm as he walks towards Anna. You were prepared to hit this guy if Elsa didn't stop you.

"Anna, your safe," he says in surprise, seeing her here.

"Yeah...from people like you," she says as she stands up from the bench. "I can't believe you shot the Black Knight when he was only trying to help," Anna said in mad tone.

"He's a 'hero' who will turn on Arendelle," Hans quoted as Anna got a quick glance of you looking at her shaking your head, **'No, I won't.'**

"When he does, I will let you know. But until then, he's **MY** hero," Anna says with a look of determination as she walks past Hans without a second glance. Hans can't believe it.

"Well, when the Black Knight goes and kills in you 2 in your sleep, don't come crying to me for an 'I told you so'," Hans fired back as you just hold up your middle finger in anger and intimidation to make him back off.

Until a bright, blue light fills the sky and comes through the ACES Front Windows and takes a bowing position. You instant recognize the female figure as everyone around starts backing upin fear.

"Hello, Electra," you say as the woman looks at you and sports an evil grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ELECTROKINESIS<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Also Called...<strong>_

Electricity Manipulation

Electric Current Manipulation

Electrokinesis

Fulgurkinesis

Electric Charge Manipulation

Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation

Lightning Release/Raiton

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...History...<strong>_

_**Martha Dixie worked as a mechanic for ACES back before the blast. She was sweet, supportive and friendly to everyone...although...it had its ups AND downs.**_

_**There were problems with the work place she was constantly working in. Her fellow workers didn't take it to kindly when Martha was drafted onto the team without a second thought while they all worked countless hours in training to get where they're now. So as the newest team member to the electricians, she was looked down upon and ignored by everyone on the floor. Although, it didn't upset too often, she kept her negative feelings hidden and moved on. Showing off her skills to repair the damages that have been made throughout the plant, the power grid and possibly Arendelle. **_

_**On the day of the Incident, she was sent out towards the power plant at the edge of the city of St. Louis to take a look at some power cables that were generating ascending and descending power outputs when they were supposed to have equal power from Point A to Point B. When she was tasked to do so, a few members from her team thought that it would be funny to 'stage' an accident. Too bad they couldn't get the chance because the Incident did that for them.**_

_**So when Martha went to examine the wires that were off for a brief moment, she was about to explain the problem to a manager who owned the plant before the ACES Building exploded, sending a shockwave of radiation towards the plant. The minor quake it caused made her lose her balance and grab an exposed, electric wire that accidentally wrapped around her right arm which resulted in a minor zap to her hand but when the wave of radiation hit her, she was electrocuted all over her body. **_

_**Her screams could be heard for miles...but no one would come to help her. She was left flinching in pain of the excess energy that was pumped in to her body in the most painful way possible.**_

_**Ever since she woke up, nearly months after the fallout of the Incident, she only craved one thing: electricity. By staying within range of the power plant's core, she slowly fed on the electric cables and began feeding her body with constant energy until she was able to walk again. Pretty soon, she went on a rampage, grabbing a rubber-fiber suit to wear, and recustomizing it into her own image, thus dubbing herself, "Electra: The Thunder Goddess."**_

_**(Imagine Livewire from Superman only with shorter hair.)**_

_**Despite, you putting her behind bars twice, and throwing her into the Riverfront overlooking the Arch, she still didn't stay off the streets or the power it needed. You thought she died after a massive thunderstorm flooded the streets of downtown St. Louis that rose the water 10 feet off the ground 2 years ago. **_

_**You were wrong.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...CapabilitiesPowers...**_

User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism.

**Electrostatic Energy Generation**: Electra possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. She is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. Her body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to her maximum storage capacity of 1,000,000 volts. At that point, her body automatically stops producing electricity. As she expends her electro-static energy, her body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Electra can mentally control the amount of electricity she discharges, anywhere from a single volt to her full 1,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet (or maybe more), her maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man or any living thing. Electra can also use her body as a living transformer, touching any outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through her body for use. The amount of electricity she can transform above her body's maximum storage capacity is unknown (since you've never got the chance to study her biology).

**Endurance and Stamina**: In your experience, she has shown you that she can take attacks from your weapons and extreme force from impacts from hard surfaces with no affect to herself. She could go toe-to-toe with Mammoth and Behemoth at the same time with a level plain field (on her terms...like a power plant) if she wanted to.

**Lighting Bolt Projection**: Her power is the simplest manifestation that is a lightning-like electric arc from her fingertips, which can propagate through the air or to other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electro-static bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If her target is not grounded, her lightening bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of her bolts is about 100 feet.

**Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges**: Electra can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. She can generate light, eddying electrical fields around her legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support herself above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in her field, she can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which she can still breathe unaided. She can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. To a limited degree, she can also mimic Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability, using her electromagnetic field to become attracted to the fields of iron bars in buildings.

**Electrical Detection**: Electra's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electra can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electra can also disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded.

**Electrocution**: The electric flux of Electra's skin is such that when her electric charge is at a maximum energy level, a person merely touching her is in danger of being electrocuted **(like a bug to a bug zapper).**

**Recharging**: By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, her could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing her personal reserves. (However, with electricity running through her constantly like a battery, she tends to be dependent on electric energy so deeply, that she (literally) **fears** that if the whole world went dark for a full day...she would die within hours.)

**Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions**: The electricity coursing through her altered body augments her with strength, speed, and recuperative powers to keep her alive and active.

**Immunity to Electricity**: Electra's body is immune to the effects of it's electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electra **_CAN'T_** be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. In fact, it could have the opposite effect and recharge her instantly.

**Charging**: Electra can charge herself up to her maximum level of voltage containment. Here she** literally** can grow in height and size to an enormous humanoid looking creature made up of nothing but electricity. (However, her weakness of water and rain are still apparent.)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>...Applications...(*<span>**__**Create/generate/increase, absorb, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities):**_

*Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity.

*Charged Particles Manipulation - grow and shrink size.

*Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents.

*Electric Field Manipulation - electric in nature.

*Electric Field Negation - blocks out natural electricity.

*Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them ( Electrical Wall Crawling)

*Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations.

*Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement.

*Power up electronics by recharging their battery.

*Electricity Attacks - user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter.

*Electricity Solidification - make electricity solid like a force field.

*Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants.

*Electrical Force Field - energy bubble for defensive.

*Electro-Reception - can use electricity to tap into and hear radio waves.

*Electro-communication - communicate via electricity.

*Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Associations...<strong>_

Electrical Immunity - outside sources of electricty cannot hurt.

Electromagnetism Manipulation - magnetism of metal objects.

Elemental Manipulation - manipulating lightening from the sky.

Energy Manipulation - lightening can be used to empower the user or objects.

Heat Generation - electricity at high temperatures can be extremely hot enough to melt metal.

Ion Manipulation - the ions in electricity.

Incineration - electricity at a high degree can turn a person into dust

Lightning Induced Powers - **(see above)**

Magnetism Manipulation - electricity to metal.

Neural Impulse Manipulation - redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power.

Memory/Mental Manipulation - by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill because the result could fry the victim's brain (unless they're already dead).

Motor Skill Manipulation - by controlling the nerve-signal for movement.

Plasma Manipulation - the charge of electricity.

Resurrection - restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy.

Spark Manipulation - exposed wiring from electronics.

Technology Manipulation - controlling the electrical functions of technology.

Thunder Manipulation - electricity from lightening and thunderstorms.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...LimitationsPossible Weaknesses...**_

Maybe unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources.

Distance and the amount of energy depends of the strength and skill of the user.

Electricity can be insulated by non-conductive matter such as air.

Electricity may be redirected by certain materials.

Maybe limited only to the path of least resistance.

May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate.

May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge.

Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not.

May have problems using electronics.

Users may short circuit if hit with water.

Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water too move through.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...On With What's Left Of This Chapter...<strong>_

The elctricity around her sparks as she quickly tackles you and takes you outside in a flash.

"We gotta help him," Anna said as she eyed a stunned Elsa who had a look that she **NEVER** thought was possible to see Elsa with: **Fear.**

"Elsa, come on. (Y/N) needs the Ice Queen," Anna said trying to bring her sister out of her trance.

"R-Right," Elsa said as she ran off to get changed as Anna could only towards the action by following you and Electra.

Your powers are what's keeping you from getting electrocuted as she throws you onto a parked car. The impact is mild but you decide to lay there for the moment until he she's distracted.

**"I'm Back, Baby! And This Time, No One IS Going To Stop Me,"** She says with hardy, evil laughter as she expelled some of her electricity to blind the people who were looking at her, causing them to run away screaming as the light died down.

Pretty soon, cops were on their way to scene.

"Alright! Let's Have Some Fun, Coppers," Electra said as electricty surged around her arms as she prepared to engage the police.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends another chapter with another supervillain to deal with at the worst possible time. Will you and the Queen put your new partnership to the test against your most electrifying foe on your roster of villains? Or will Electra give you and Elsa the shock therapy of a lifetime? This is shocking but this isn't the end. Until next time.<strong>


End file.
